Mazy
by baerryriana
Summary: Mengaku mantan, tapi masih sering perhatian. {Chanbaek}
1. 0

Baerryriana

Present

.

 ** _Mazy_**

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu,

Katanya mantan.

Tapi masih saling perhatian. Sering ingatkan makan. Sering ajak jalan. Sering juga main ke kosan.

Bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol diberi tahu batasan.

Kalau mantan perilakunya tidak begitu.

Jawabannya pun selalu sama, "Biar yang penting kita nyaman,"

Kalau sudah begitu, orang lain bisa apa selain biarkan?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _COMING SOON_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. 1

Percayalah. Kebanyakan mahasiswa FISIP masih ingat. Saat awal semester tiga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat buat satu fakultas ramai. Mereka dibuat menganga tak percaya dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Sebabnya satu. Kabar kalau keduanya putus.

Iya, putus. Menyudahi hubungan. Kandas di tengah jalan.

Mungkin terdengar menyakitkan. Tapi nyatanya bukan. Lihat saja, sampai pertengahan semester lima keduanya masih sering terlihat bersama.

Sapa hangat masih sering terlihat. Tawa masih sering saling sahut dari keduanya. Bahkan bukan sekali dua kali mahasiswa FISIP lihat Baekhyun duduk di jok belakang motor Beat Chanyeol.

Iya, masih semesra itu.

Kadang Kai sampai geleng kepala. Lelah lihat keduanya. Yang sudah bukan siapa-siapa tapi masih selalu mesra.

Kai saja yang masih pacaran dengan Kyungsoo anak Sosiologi, tidak semesra itu.

Sungguh, mesranya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu bikin geregetan. Sudah tau tak ada hubungan. Tapi masih saja perhatian.

"Baekhyun!"

Nah kan, baru saja dibicarakan. Orangnya pamer kehadiran.

Baekhyun yang tadinya berjalan di tengah koridor ruang 6, mendadak berhenti saat suara Chanyeol terdengar dari arah tangga Hubungan Internasional.

"Ya?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Kantin,"

"Ikut,"

"Ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Menggemaskan si. Coba masih pacar, Baekhyun pasti mau cium pipinya.

Sayang yah, sudah mantan.

"Boleh,"

Lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan. Dengan Baekhyun yang mendekap satu buku tebal Komunikasi.

"Kelas lagi jam berapa?"

Kebiasaan Chanyeol. Tidak bisa diam barang lima menit saja. Baru tiga langkah, mulutnya sudah gatal untuk berbicara.

Pernah si, dulu, Baekhyun suruh dia diam sepuluh menit. Chanyeolnya nurut. Diam mematung. Tapi di menit kedelapan, Chanyeol kelepasan. Satu kecup dicuri dari Baekhyun. Alasannya polos. Bayaran diam.

Tapi itu dulu, waktu masih pacaran.

Sekarang, jangankan satu kecupan. Genggam tangan saja kadang ragu-ragu dia ulurkan.

Baekhyun lihat sebentar jam tangannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia menunggu dengan kedip yang lucu.

"Tiga jam lagi,"

Satu senyum mampir di wajah Chanyeol. Binar matanya juga berubah. Bertambah lebih terang.

"Setelah ini, temani aku kembalikan buku ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Satu tanya terucap lewat lisan.

"Perpus mana?"

"Perpus pusat,"

Kini Baekhyun menatap meledek, terlihat jelas ingin goda Chanyeol.

"Tumben pinjam kesana. Biasa ke perpus jurusan saja sudah gatal-gatal,"

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang semula masih terhias senyum, berubah mengerut seakan siap bersungut-sungut.

"Kau ini yaaa,"

Lalu tangan terulur, menyapa pipi Baekhyun yang punya lemak berlebih. Mencubitnya pelan dan menggoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Lihat, katanya mantan loh. Tapi tak ragu pamer mesra sebegitu dekat tepat di pintu masuk kantin. Jadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung.

Di satu sudut, ada Kai yang tengah cemberut. Pasti setelah ini dia akan mengeluh. Coba mempertanyakan hubungan dua temannya itu.

"Yang begitu katanya sudah jadi mantan?"

Dan Kyungsoo di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

TBC

 ** _Selamat malam Senin para jomblo, hehe_**


	3. 2

"Loh Chanyeol balikan dengan Baekhyun?"

Adalah satu tanya yang mampir pada keduanya begitu kaki menginjak ubin perpus universitas. Salah satu mahasiswa yang berjaga disana memang sudah mengenal pasangan ini. Maklum, sama-sama mahasiswa FISIP.

"Tidak tuh, kata siapa,"

Itu Chanyeol yang sahuti. Baekhyun si hanya geleng kepala lihat tingkah konyol si jangkung itu. Tangan yang semula saling genggam, Chanyeol lepas begitu saja kala dengar ledek dari si penjaga. Bukan karena malu atau enggan. Hanya saja Chanyeol memang sering begitu saat sahuti gurauan.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu saat si penjaga itu memberinya gestur tanya. Langkah dia bawa untuk susul Chanyeol yang mulai tenggelam diantara rak buku. Si jangkung itu tampak telusuri satu persatu deret buku yang nampak sudah tua.

Baekhyun _iseng_ ambil satu. Jarinya buka lembar buku. Tampak begitu tua dengan kertas yang telah menguning. Baunya pun sudah tak sewangi buku baru. Baekhyun lebih suka toko buku di lantai empat mall yang biasa ia kunjungin daripada perpus universitas ini. Andai disini tak lebih lengkap dan andai pula dia tak ada niat untuk temani Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti lebih memilih ke toko buku.

Lewat ekor matanya Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol berlalu. Menghampiri salah satu komputer pencari dan tenggelam dalam tampilan monitornya.

Bisa Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas tampilan Chanyeol dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuh tinggi dengan bahu yang sedikit membungkuk. Ransel yang tampak dia bawa dengan enggan di bahu kanan. Serta kaos berbalut kemeja dan celana jeans yang tampak lusuh melekat di badan.

Chanyeol jauh dari kata mahasiswa rapi. Sangat jauh. Dandanannya apa adanya. Kadang malah tidak pas antara atasan dan bawahan. Terlalu cuek pada penampilan. Baekhyun pernah tanya apa kiranya alasan yang jadikan pemuda tampan itu berpakaian berantakan. Jawabannya sederhana atau rumit jika kau terlalu cerna.

Chanyeol hanya ambil pakaian yang ada di tumpukan paling atas.

Sederhana jika dengar kata itu sambil lalu. Tapi jika mau sedikit saja lebih perhatian, pasti akan temukan beberapa alasan lain dibaliknya.

Chanyeol itu suka kegiatan kampus. Entah organisasi, entah diskusi, entah debat dengan pendek sesi. Dia selalu habiskan waktu luang untuk kegiatan semacam itu. Kadang dia bisa ditemukan di sekre hima lantai tiga kala jam tunjukkan pukul lima. Lalu akan berpindah ke sekre lantai satu begitu jam tunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dan pada pukul sembilan sampai sebelas, dia akan mudah di cari di warung makan Mak Yen. Sambil habiskan pengganjal perut kala malamnya, Chanyeol akan coba buka obrolan bersama kawannya. Bicarakan seputar keadaan sekitar sampai isu global.

Chanyeol memang begitu, suka sekali habiskan waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan diselipi kegiatan bertukar ilmu. Memang berguna. Tapi kadang Baekhyun ingin batasi saja jika ingat sampai jam berapa pemuda itu habiskan waktunya demi diskusi dengan kawannya.

Baekhyun ingat, dulu saat masih jadi pasangan, dia pernah sekali _iseng_ coba buat panggilan pada pukul tiga pagi. Terlalu larut untuk hubungi seseorang. Tapi Baekhyun penasaran. Jadi dia paksakan. Pada dering ketiga, panggilannya terhubung. Chanyeol ada di seberang sana. Menjawab diantara berisik suara. Saat dia tanya, Chanyeol jawab bahwa dia masih di pusat kegiatan mahasiswa.

Sejak itu Baekhyun tahu, alasan dari pakaian yang semrawut dan muka mengantuk.

"Hallo, Baek. Heyy, melamunkan apa?"

Mungkin pikirannya terlalu lama berkelana hingga tak lihat Chanyeol sudah hampiri dia.

"Eh iya, Chan. Tidak kok tidak,"

Chanyeol hanya pamerkan satu senyum. Manis sekali. Masih semanis dulu.

"Sudah ketemu?"

"Belum, tunggu ya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ikut melangkah kala Chanyeol berlalu. Pandangi punggung itu dari belakang. Punggung yang sama dengan yang dulu jadi sandaran. Yah, sampai sekarang pun sebenarnya masih. Hanya saja status yang sudah tak lagi sama.

"Cari apa si?"

"Buku _Empat Essay Etika Politik_ ,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pura-pura mengerti saja.

"Habis ini aku antarkan kau ke kelas lagi kok. Jangan khawatir terlambat,"

"Iya iya,"

Baekhyun bukannya khawatir terlambat. Justru dia lebih khawatir pada kondisi Chanyeol. Dia yakin sekali lingkar mata di wajah tampan itu karena kelelahan. Baekhyun tahu belakangan ini Chanyeol sibuk urusi seputar seminar yang akan dilakukan minggu depan. Baekhyun juga yakin si tampan itu kurang tidur.

"Chan,"

Chanyeol berbalik. Atensi yang semula ia beri pada deret buku dihadapannya, ia alihkan sepenuhnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun lihat sedikit kerling bahagia yang memang biasa ada di kedua retina. Namun kerling itu kini kabur, tertutup kabut lelah.

"Seminar bagaimana?"

Chanyeol senyum, lagi.

"Oke,"

"Kau oke?"

Kali ini Chanyeol diam. Tak balas. Hanya langkah yang dia bawa maju mendekat. Coba hilangkan sekat. Meski hanya sesaat.

"Aku oke, Baek. Jangan khawatir,"

Tangan yang semula diam disisi badan, Chanyeol ajukan untuk sejenak menyapa tengkuk Baekhyun. Mengelusnya pelan. Untuk kemudian membawanya mendekat.

Sekadar beri satu kecup. Di kening.

Manisnya.

 **TBC**

 ** _Selamat hari minggu, mblo wkwk_**


	4. 3

Baru sejam yang lalu, Chanyeol antarkan Baekhyun ke kelasnya. Baru sejam yang lalu mereka berdua bertemu. Baru sejam yang lalu Chanyeol lepas rindu.

Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang masih saja ingin bersua. Ingin kembali habiskan waktu bersama. Ingin lihat tawanya.

Iya, Baekhyun memang seadiktif itu. Buat candu. Ingin terus liat pipi bersemu.

Ya tapi apa dikata. Fakta buat keduanya harus sesaat berpisah. Baekhyun yang kembali lanjutkan kelas, Chanyeol kembali ke kos untuk sejenak lepas lelah.

Rasanya tulang ingin lepas. Otot ingin terputus. Otak ingin meledak. Memang begini resiko mengikuti banyak kegiatan sekaligus. Waktu istirahat pasti tersita. Makan pun jadi tak selera. Efeknya hampir sama seperti kali pertama nyatakan cinta. Sama-sama berdebar tak karuan. Tapi yang kali ini sungguh tak mengenakkan.

Semua tentang rasa tanggung jawab. Tentang mandat yang diterima. Tentang sebuah percaya yang diberikan.

Mungkin bagi beberapa mahasiswa, organisasi bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik. Masih di pandang sebelah mata. Masih diragukan manfaatnya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, organisasi ajarkan dia banyak hal.

Organisasi beri dia arti menghargai waktu, organisasi ajarkan dia berbagi ilmu, organisasi ajarkan dia tanggungjawab, organisasi ajarkan cara bersabar. Organisasi juga beri tahu dia seperti apa rasanya kehilangan.

Chanyeol menatap jam sejenak. Masih pukul tiga, mungkin dia bisa lelap meski sesaat sebelum rapat pukul lima nanti. Perkara beberapa tugas yang belum dia kerjakan, bisa dia pikir terakhir. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengistirahatkan badan. Seperti apa yang dipesankan Baekhyun sebelum keduanya berpisah tadi.

"Tidur dulu sebelum rapat,"

Itu kalimat pertama yang Baekhyun ucapkan saat keduanya menginjak lantai tiga gedung D. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Beri satu gusakan lembut di puncak kepala yang buat Baekhyun mengernyitkan tanya.

"Iya iya. Jangan memandangku seperti itu,"

Baekhyun raih tangan Chanyeol yang masih diam di puncak kepalanya. Menggenggamnya pelan dan hati-hati. Memperlakukan Chanyeol layaknya benda rapuh yang mudah hancur. Meski kenyataannya, pemuda itu tangguh.

"Kenapa, Baek? Ragu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Menyetujui ucapan yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Jujur Baekhyun ragu kalau Chanyeol mau saja menurut untuk tidur sejenak. Baekhyun tahu sifat apa yang Chanyeol miliki. Seberapa keras kepalanya si jangkung itu jika diingatkan untu berhenti sejenak. Sulit ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menjaga badan.

"Sungguh. Sehabis ini aku pulang ke kos, cuci muka sebentar, lalu pergi ke kasur untuk tidur. Percaya padaku. Pegang kata-kataku,"

Baekhyun menunduk. Tatap kedua tangan yang saling genggam. Tanpa sadar, ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol. Menatap punggung tangan itu yang tampak keras namun juga kelelahan. Mungkin karena terlalu sering digunakan.

"Benar ya langsung tidur,"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapan. Semata-mata dia lakukan demi buat Baekhyun percaya.

Dekapan itu masih akan terus berbalas jika saja taka da satu tarik keras hampiri rambut bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol. Sontak Chanyeol mengaduh dan jauhkan Baekhyun dari dekapan.

"Permisi. Orang pacaran mau lewat. Yang mantanan harap minggir,"

Itu Kai yang tanpa sedikitpun punya perasaan menginstruksi keduanya. Memisahkan dengan cara keji yang buat Kyungsoo meringis. Ikut prihatin pada Chanyeol yang masih mengusap belakang kepala.

"Bangsat,"

"Haram mengumpat. Pamali mengumpat depan mantan. Nanti susah balikan,"

Kadang Chanyeol tak habis pikir tentang dia yang mau-mau saja punya teman seberingas Kai. Mana punya mulut sulit dijaga. Daripada dijaga justru lebih sering digunakan untuk lempar hinaan padanya.

"Berisik setan,"

Tapi makin dipikirkan, makin ingat Chanyeol bahwa Kai juga pernah berjasa padanya. Pernah bantu dia dan Baekhyun waktu masih bersama.

Jadi yah, daripada berkeluh dan makin buat dia dendam pada Kai, Chanyeol lebih pilih berbaring. Menatap langit-langit kamar kosan. Bayangkan sejenak senyum manis Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya perlahan terlelap dan tidur.

Berbisik sebentar, ucapkan "Selamat sore, Baek,"


	5. 4

Pukul 4:45,

Satu dering menyapa ponsel Chanyeol, pertanda panggilan masuk. Ponsel itu masih bergetar sebelum akhirnya diam dan tampilkan keterangan 1 missed call.

Pemilik ponsel?

Bukan masih terlelap kok. Justru sedang sibuk bersiap. Membersihkan diri di kamar mandi sambil sesekali bersenandung. Suaranya si merdu, andai saja tak dia buat-buat sampai ke tahap berteriak. Sumpah, karaoke Chanyeol di kamar mandi itu selalu buat kamar sebelah emosi.

Untung saat ini kamar sebelah sedang pergi.

Kembali ke kondisi dimana Chanyeol baru keluar kamar mandi dan langsung hampiri ponsel di meja samping lemari.

Nama Baekhyun tertera disana. Dengan satu panggilan tak terjawab dan dua pesan belum terbaca. Chanyeol tak mau buang waktu jadi dia coba untuk hubungi balik Baekhyun.

"Halo, Baek?"

Diseberang sana terdengar bunyi benda diletakkan dengan kasar.

 _"Jangan lupa rapat, Chan,"_

"Iya ingat kok,"

 _"Baru bangun?"_

"Baru selesai mandi,"

 _"Yasudah sana cepat siap-siap. Nanti telat,"_

"Iya sayang,"

Panggilan dimatikan. Entah Chanyeol atau Baekhyun yang bergerak lebih dulu untuk tekan tombol merah.

Keduanya abai, terlalu tak acuh sampai lewatkan satu kata yang terlontar dari lisan Chanyeol.

 _Sayang._


	6. 5

Chanyeol keluar dari area kampus saat jam tangannya tunjukkan angka 11:13. Terlalu malam untuk rapat dengan satu bahasan.

Entah apa yang buat anggota lain begitu kolot untuk satu suara akhir. Terlalu banyak kritik hingga berakhir pelik. Andai Chanyeol tak disana, mungkin rapat itu bisa berakhir adu kekuatan.

Chanyeol coba abaikan emosi yang mampir karena adu argumen tadi. Niat yang tadinya ingin bawa diri ke warung Mak Yen jadi batal karena emosi. Lagian sudah terlalu larut.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menepi sebentar ke salah satu pedagang kaki lima yang menjual nasi goreng. Masih duduk diatas motor, dia keluarkan ponsel dan buat satu panggilan.

"Baek?"

 _"Ya?"_

"Sudah makan malam?"

 _"Sudah,"_

"Pukul?"

 _"Sembilan tadi,"_

"Aku mampir ya,"

 _"Oke,"_

Panggilan terputus, Chanyeol turun dari motor dan segera hampiri penjual nasi goreng yang tampak sibuk meracik bumbu.

"Mang, nasi gorengnya dua teh angetnya dua,"

Setelah yakin penjual mendengar pesanannya, Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan.

Mulai pikirkan keputusan rapat yang tadi dibuat sepakat. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka ponsel. Mengirim pesan ke beberapa rekan yang memang dia ajak bekerjasama di event kali ini.

Entah, Chanyeol kali ini merasa begitu gemas dengan kinerja rekan divisinya. Mereka terkesan santai, lelet, dan menggampangkan event. Chanyeol bahkan beberapa kali harus turun tangan demi kelancaran event.

Seperti kemarin saat salah satu anggota divisi berselisih paham dengan pihak catering tentang jumlah box makanan, Chanyeol pula yang turun tangan untuk meluruskan.

Terlalu sibuk bertukar pesan dengan salah satu rekan buat Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa pesanan sudah siap. Satu tepukan dari Mamang penjual buat Chanyeol sadar dan segera membayar.

Tanpa perlu mampir kemana-mana lagi, segera dia bawa motornya menuju ke kos Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol penat dan butuh satu senyum Baekhyun sebagai obat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sebenernya yang tadi siang kesalahan teknis. wkwk._**

 ** _BELOM SELESE UDAH AKU UPLOAD AJA WKWK._**

 ** _Jadi ini bonusnya. Maafkan aku :((_**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	7. 6

Pintu diketuk sekali. Tanda Chanyeol sudah sampai. Tak perlu tunggu lama untuk pintu itu perlahan terbuka.

Baekhyun muncul dengan kaos putih polos dan celana hitam longgar selututnya. Terlihat santai dan nyaman. Chanyeol _sih_ sudah biasa. Tidak heran sama sekali dengan gaya berpakaian Baekhyun di kosnya.

Chanyeol masuk setelah pastikan motornya terkunci dengan benar. Maklum, terkadang ada saja orang yang suka cari rejeki dengan jalan pintas. Mencuri contohnya.

Sudah abaikan. Kembali pada keduanya yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan berlatar belakang suara bising laptop. Baekhyun sedang streaming film ngomong-ngomong.

"Bawa apa?"

Baekhyun yang memang sedari awal sudah taruh atensi pada kantung yang dibawa Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyeret kantong itu mendekat untuk kemudian dia buka.

"Wah nasi goreng,"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Bangkit perlahan untuk lepas jaket dan berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Terlalu santai seperti di kos sendiri.

"Pedas tidak,Chan?"

Dari kamar mandi, di tengah riuh suara air, Chanyeol menyahut, "Tidak kok. Dua-duanya tidak pedas,"

Eksistensi Chanyeol sejenak Baekhyun abaikan. Fokusnya terlalu tersita akan kehadiran seporsi nasi goreng dihadapannya. Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai cuci tangan bahkan hanya bisa menghela napas saat lihat Baekhyun mulai memakan nasi goreng dengan kerupuk yang digunakan sebagai sendok.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat sambil membawa dua piring serta gelas. Duduk di depan Baekhyun dan langsung mengambil alih seporsi nasi goreng yang sudah terbuka. Menaruhnya dengan perlahan ke piring lalu memberi Baekhyun sendok yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

Sudah kebiasaan. Baekhyun yang kadang bertingkah manja dan Chanyeol yang mau melayani sepenuh hati.

Pasangan serasi. Tapi kata Kai justru itu definisi bucin sejati.

Chanyeol kembali pandang Baekhyun yang mulai meminum teh hangatnya dengan perlahan. Sambil menyuap untuk diri sendiri, Chanyeol pandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan teliti.

Masih semanis dulu. Seperti awal bertemu.

Masih semenarik dulu. Seperti kali pertama retina tangkap bayang pemuda mungil itu.

Untuk kedip kelima, Chanyeol mulai kembali pada bumi tempatnya berpijak. Pikirannya sudah tak lagi melayang pada satu moment kali pertama bersua namun kembali ke kondisi kini. Dimana dihadapannya ada satu sosok pemuda mungil yang sanggup buat hatinya tak bergeming. Menetap di satu tempat meski status sudah tak lagi lekat.

Lalu lisan dengan sepenuh sadar berkata, "Baek, aku menginap ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Melihat komentar kemarin, ku ingin ngakak tapi ingin ngamuk jugaa.**_

 _ **Itu yang bilang salah aja terus biar double update sini mendekat. aku ketjup.**_

 _ **Buat xiaocii, katanya kisahnya hampir kaya kamu sama doi ya? Jangan-jangan kita mantanan wkwk, soalnya mantanku juga gini wkwk.**_

 _ **Last but not least, buat BaekHill sama Theresia341. Aku cuma mau ngomong. Komen kalian berdua tuh yang selalu aku cari wkwk. Kalian belum komen tuh rasanya beloman lengkap wkwk.**_

 _ **Dan buat yang lainnya, terimakasih udah mau dukung story ini.**_

 _ **Phay-phay**_


	8. 7

Pagi, pukul delapan tepat, Baekhyun keluar dari kosan. Berjalan sendiri untuk kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang kosan.

Sambil berjalan, sesekali Baekhyun coba buka tas untuk menilik barang bawaan. Takut jika ada yang tertinggal.

"Chanyeol kemana? Tumben tidak diantar dia,"

Baekhyun alihkan pandang dari barang bawaan. Duduk di jok belakang motor Kyungsoo sambil menjawab, "Sedang survey bus. Berangkat tadi pagi jam enam,"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, memberi gestur mengerti.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya segera berlalu ke kampus. Pagi bagi keduanya masih sama.

Masih seperti kemarin dengan perasaan enggan membuka hari jika teringat tugas kuliah yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Kadang ingin abaikan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu kewajiban.

Jika Chanyeol disibukkan dengan kegiatan organisasi, maka Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun disibukkan dengan segunung tugas kuliah. Makalah dan essay menjadi sesuatu yang wajar dikerjakan kala senggang.

Baekhyun turun dari motor Kyungsoo tepat saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Perlahan dia buka tas dan ambil ponsel dari sana.

"Chanyeol," jawabnya saat lihat Kyungsoo lontarkan pandang tanya.

"Halo, Chan?"

 _"Hallo, Baek. Sudah ke kampus?"_

"Ini baru sampai,"

 _"Sarapan?"_

"Tidak sempat,"

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Sehabis kau pergi, aku tidur lagi,"

 _"Lalu terlambat bangun?"_

Baekhyun hanya jawab dengan tawa pelan yang canggung.

 _"Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk sediakan roti di kosmu. Untuk cadangan sarapan. Aku tak suka kau lewatkan sarapan begitu saja,"_

Jelas sekali terdengar nada tidak suka dari suara Chanyeol dan entah mengapa itu buat Baekhyun mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Iya, maaf,"

 _"Yasudah, nanti aku bilang Kai untuk bawakan sarapan,"_

"Iya, terimakasih,"

Lalu setelah bertukar satu dua ucapan selamat pagi, Chanyeol memutus panggilan. Kyungsoo yang masih setia menunggu Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Chanyeol marah?"

"Ya begitu lah. Tahu sendiri dia seperti apa jika tahu aku tak sarapan,"

Lagi, gelengan Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

"Terlalu perhatian untuk batasan mantan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ambil langkah untuk teruskan menuju kelas.

"Kalian berdua itu lucu,"

Ucapan Kyungsoo sukses buat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang. Mata itu kini menatap Kyungsoo seakan-akan benar-benar menyimak.

"Kuberitahu. Jika masih sayang mending balikan,"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _Minggu pagi_** ** _, tsahhh._**

 ** _Kangen aku tidak?_** ** _Senin aku UTS, doakan lancar yaa. Aku takut ngulang huhu._** ** _Terimakasih untuk reviewnyaaaaa,_** ** _Phay-phay_**


	9. 8

Pukul dua siang, sehabis survey bus yang sangat menguras tenaga, Chanyeol putuskan untuk mampir barang sejenak ke salah satu cafe. Duduk dengan tenang sembari nikmati segelas kopi.

Alun lembut musik menyapa telinga. Membuat sejenak diri lupa akan segalanya. Tentang beban organisasi, tentang beban studi, serta perkara hati.

Jujur saja dia lelah. Ingin sudahi segala hal yang buat pusing kepala. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa dia lari dari sesuatu yang memang sudah dia pilih dan menjadi tanggungjawabnya?

Jadi, untuk sementara biarlah begini adanya. Chanyeol yang pusing setengah mati karena organisasi yang makin hari makin runyam.

Di tengah kemelut pikiran yang melalang entah kemana, seorang wanita duduk dihadapannya. Tanpa permisi tanpa kata, menaruh segelas kopi dan menatapnya dengan kerlip manja.

Chanyeol hanya bisa putar mata saat wanita itu mulai lempar senyum padanya.

Dia Intan, anak Hubungan Internasional yang Chanyeol kenal lewat kegiatan sosial di kampusnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sang mantan gebetan yang hampir dia pacari andai saja Baekhyun tak datang untuk porak porandakan hati.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanya Chanyeol, nadanya hampir sinis seakan mengusir. Tapi Intan mana peduli. Kan jarang sekali dia bertemu mantan gebetan yang punya segudang kesibukkan.

"Tidak sengaja lewat lalu lihat kau disini. Jadi aku mampir. Lama tidak bertemu ngomong-ngomong,"

Chanyeol ambil cangkirnya, sedikit dia sesap kopi. Entah tujuannya apa, untuk menghilangkan haus atau justru tutupi gugup. Tapi untuk apa dia gugup? Toh hanya mantan gebetan.

"Lelah sekali kelihatannya,"

Komentar Intan buat Chanyeol sedikit menyugar rambut. Sejenak dahinya terlihat yang tanpa sadar buat Intan terpesona.

"Memang,"

"Masih ikut organisasi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Di hadapannya Intan membasahi bibir. Tampak ragu ingin berucap.

"Tanya saja apa yang mau kau tanyakan,"

Ucapan Chanyeol buat Intan menegakkan badan. Tampak yakin dengan kata yang mungkin ingin dia lontar.

"Kalau Baekhyun? Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol sudah duga, Intan pasti bertanya seputar ini. Tidak jauh soal status Chanyeol yang memang tampak menggoda untuk segera di isi.

"Belum balikkan,"

Kening Intan berkerut, heran dengan jawaban.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Tanda kehilangan alasan tentang penyebab dia yang ragu untuk kembali pada satu status yang mengikatnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Jangan kelamaan ragu begitu. Jujur aku tergoda untuk gantikan posisi yang kau sediakan untuk Baekhyun,"

Tak berapa lama, ada satu pemuda yang hampiri keduanya. Menepuk pundak Intan yang masih serius menghadap Chanyeol. Intan alihkan pandangnya, mengangguk pada pemuda itu dan bangkit hendak pergi sebelum ucapan Chanyeol hentikan sejenak keinginannya.

"Itu kau sudah punya,"

Intan tersenyum, menawan layaknya wanita dewasa yang sering Chanyeol idamkan.

"Cadangan jika tak berhasil denganmu,"

Lalu dia pergi tinggalkan Chanyeol yang ingin sekali mengumpat. Intan memang begitu. Sering goda dan ledek untuk gantikan posisi Baekhyun. Tampak yakin jika suatu hari dirinya berhasil.

Tapi meski begitu, dia masih hargai adanya Baekhyun di sisi Chanyeol. Cukup tahu diri untuk tak merebut. Hanya posisikan diri sebagai penunggu. Tunggu satu dari Baekhyun atau Chanyeol mundur dari hubungan yang terlalu runyam itu.

Chanyeol lihat permukaan cangkir, tinggal sedikit. Ragu, dia goyangkan cangkir. Airnya bergerak, permukaannya tak lagi tenang. Seperti hatinya kini. Yang awalnya masih tenang dengan zona nyaman dan sekarang bergetar hanya karena ucapan mantan gebetan.

Satu tanya muncul dalam benaknya,

Sampai kapan dia dan Baekhyun akan bertahan dalam zona nyaman yang tak punya kejelasan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hallowww, apa kabar?**_

 ** _Maaf ya baru sempet update, hehe._**

 ** _Btw, tanggal 28 kemarin aku ultah. Ga ada yang mau ngucapin gitu :((_**


	10. 9

Baekhyun tak pungkiri. Kadang dia bertanya dalam hati, sampai kapan dia dan Chanyeol akan terus seperti ini?

Terlalu nyamankah keduanya dalam hubungan tanpa ikatan, tanpa kejelasan, tanpa tujuan?

Namun jika dia harus memilih kembali, apa itu juga yang terbaik? Semua bukan hanya perkara hati. Bukan perkara dia cinta dan Chanyeol juga. Semua lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun pun yakin Chanyeol punya satu pikiran yang sama dengannya. Sebuah tanya tentang kejelasan hubungan yang lama-kelamaan menjemukan.

Dering ponsel buyarkan lamunannya. Sebuah nama muncul, Sehun. Ahh, kapan terakhir dia berhubungan dengan pemuda ini?

"Hallo, Hun?"

 _"Ohh, hallo Baek. Kau dimana?"_

Baekhyun memandang sekeliling. Dia ada di tengah taman kampus, tepat di bawah pohon rindang dengan satu bangku yang sengaja disediakan.

"Di kampus,"

 _"Bisa bertemu tidak?"_

Lalu satu tangan menepuk bahunya. Ambil atensi yang semula fokus ke ponsel di telinga. Chanyeol ada di hadapannya dengan tangan yang menengadah meminta ponselnya.

Baekhyun reflek berikan.

"Ini aku, Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

 _"Oh, Chanyeol. Bisa berikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun?"_

"Tidak,"

 _"Ayolah. Aku harus bicara dengannya,"_

"Aku bilang tidak,"

 _"Atas dasar apa kau melarang? Haruskah aku ingatkan tentang statusmu yang sekadar mantan?"_

Lalu panggilan diputus sepihak. Chanyeol menekan tombol nonaktif ponsel dan berikan pada Baekhyun saat dia sudah pastikan ponsel tersebut benar-benar mati.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saat terima ponselnya. Masih dengan perhatikan gurat Chanyeol, dia berdiri. Ikut melangkah saat Chanyeol mulai berjalan pergi. Tanpa Chanyeol berucap pun dia tahu kalau pemuda itu datang kesini untuk hampiri dirinya.

Tepat langkah kesepuluh, di tengah jembatan yang hubungkan sungai buatan. Chanyeol berhenti. Berdiri tegak dengan ragu pandang wajah Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku bertemu Intan,"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Bukan karena dia tak tahu siapa Intan itu, namun lebih kepada heran atas ucapan Chanyeol yang dia tak tahu maksud dibaliknya.

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol mengusap sebelah wajahnya. Menutup mata sejenak sebelum berucap, "Aku pikir kau harus tahu,"

Keduanya diam. Chanyeol dengan kepala yang menunduk dan Baekhyun yang masih setia tatap dia.

Dari awal sudah kubilang, ini bukan melulu perkara hati. Bukan perkara dua orang yang masih saling mencintai. Bukan melulu tentang mantan yang masih perhatian.

Karena sesungguhnya hubungan keduanya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kalem gais kalem,_**

 ** _Belum konflik kok, belum. Tenang, ambil napas dulu, lalu hembuskan._**

 ** _Btw, besok kambek. Tsahhh, assoyy._**

 ** _Udah ya,_**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	11. 10

Baekhyun duduk dengan semangkuk mie ayam di hadapannya. Chanyeol datang dengan dua gelas es teh. Duduk dengan santainya dan melanjutkan makan siang yang sejenak tertunda.

Seakan tak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke kondisi awal. Terjebak zona nyaman.

Baekhyun ambil tisu saat dia lihat Chanyeol mulai berkeringat. Menghapus setiap tetes yang terlihat di dahi. Chanyeol sendiri tak acuh, biarkan Baekhyun lakukan apa yang dia mau. Masih tetap lanjutkan makan sampai satu sentilan di dahi menganggunya.

Baekhyun di hadapannya cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Lucu.

"Apa?"

"Pelan bisa tidak? Punyaku masih banyak,"

Chanyeol menatap mangkuk Baekhyun. Masih ada separuh porsi disana. Sedangkan miliknya hampir tandas.

"Aku tunggu kok,"

Baekhyun lempar tisu bekas itu ke wajah Chanyeol. Tepat mengenai hidung. Chanyeol santai saja, hanya singkirkan sampah itu ke tempatnya.

"Sehabis ini mau kemana?"

Chanyeol bertanya sebelum satu suap kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lagi, rahang itu bergoyang. Coba hancurkan helaian mie yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ke rumah Kai bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Tampak heran dengan usul yang Baekhyun ucap. Tumben sekali anak ini minta diantar kesana?

"Mau apa?"

"Jennie pulang,"

Barulah Chanyeol mengangguk. Mengerti akan alasan yang jadi tujuan Baekhyun ke rumah Kai.

Sepupu Kai yang satu itu memang akrab dengan Baekhyun. Terlampau kenal. Dekatnya mengalahkan Kai yang statusnya keluarga.

Baekhyun dekat dengan Jennie semenjak dua bulan lalu saat Baekhyun datang ke salah satu pemotretan majalah. Tujuannya si untuk belajar beberapa hal mengenai memotret model. Siapa yang tahu tujuannya itu justru mengantarkan Baekhyun mengenal Jennie yang menjadi model disana?

Jennie memang seorang model majalah remaja. Wajahnya yang cantik dan mempesona buat dia laris dibanjiri job. Entah yang datang dari majalah atau hanya sekadar endorse di sosial medianya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sosial media, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentu punya. Hanya saja sosial media keduanya sangat berbanding terbalik.

Jika milik Baekhyun terbuka untuk umum dan selalu memposting segala hal yang menurutnya menarik, maka milik Chanyeol terproteksi dan hanya orang-orang terdekat yang bisa mengikutinya. Isinya juga tak banyak, hanya beberapa potret diri yang diambil oleh Baekhyun.

"Mau atur jadwal dengan Jennie?"

Chanyeol bertanya begitu Baekhyun menaruh sendok serta garpunya ke mangkuk. Mienya tandas tak tersisa.

"Iya. Dia minta beberapa foto disini,"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Untuk endorse atau majalah?"

"Endorse lah. Kalau majalah kan sudah ada timnya sendiri,"

"Ya kan siapa tahu kau sudah menyetujui untuk bergabung ke dalam timnya,"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menghapus sisa rempah di bibirnya.

"Belum ingin,"

"Kenapa?"

"Takut bayiku protes saat aku terlalu sibuk," kata Baekhyun sambil sebelah tangannya menyapa pipi Chanyeol yang punya sedikit lemak.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _Kalian ini, hemmm. Baru aku kasih ombak kecil aja udah heboh._**

 ** _Gimana kalau aku masukkin konflik beneran? wkwk_**

 ** _Canda kok, belum ada konflik sampai saat ini._**

 ** _Gatau nanti kalau chapternya udah belasan hehe._**

 ** _Btw, aku mau jujur gais. Sebenernya aku kalau mau update, ngecek komen dulu. Kalau komen udh nyampe 10 baru aku update. wkwk_**

 ** _Jadi, ayo keluarkan komentar menggemaskan kalian._**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	12. 11

Ada satu masa yang ingatkan Baekhyun tentang seberapa idealnya Chanyeol untuk dijadikan kekasih. Seperti saat libur semester dua, saat label pacar masih melekat di keduanya.

Chanyeol datang ke rumah di tengah libur semester kala itu. Padahal rumah keduanya bisa di katakan dari ujung ke ujung. Berlawanan arah. Namun Chanyeol tetap paksaan datang. Demi satu liburan yang tak terlupakan katanya.

Chanyeol meminta izin langsung ke ibunya. Pamit langsung ke ayahnya. Sungguh tipikal idaman. Baekhyun waktu itu sampai bergetar. Terharu akan sikap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun di bawa ke satu kota yang benar-benar buat dia nyaman. Kehangatan yang ditawarkan buat Baekhyun ingin berlama disana. Kesopanan penduduk local buat Baekhyun terpana. Belum lagi pemandangan kala senja menyapa. Sungguh, Chanyeol buat dia bahagia.

Begitu sampai, Baekhyun dibawa ke satu penginapan yang akrab dengan pemandangan lautan juga wangi pepohonan. Lantai kayu beri suasana hangat. Belum lagi lampu kekuningan yang semakin buat tamu nyaman. Baekhyun seketika jatuh cinta pada penginapan tersebut.

Itu baru penginapan, belum yang lainnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba pada pukul dua siang. Putuskan tidur sejenak sebelum mulai menjelajah.

Kala senja, Chanyeol ajak dia cari makan. Dengan mengenakan celana pendek serta sandal rumahan, keduanya berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalan setapak. Begitu sampai di sudut setapak, Chanyeol mengajaknya berbelok. Masuk ke satu kedai yang tampak ramai.

Bunyi lonceng menyapa telinga kala pintu dibuka. Baekhyun disuguhi pemandangan meja makan yang hampir penuh secara keseluruhan. Pengunjung tampak bahagia dengan hidangan serta percakapan yang mereka bangun.

Selera makan Baekhyun tiba-tiba naik saat sepiring kepiting goreng lewat dihadapannya. Pelayan membawa piring tersebut ke satu meja yang dihuni sepasang lansia. Tampak mesra dengan senyum terpatri di wajah keduanya.

Chanyeol membawanya semakin masuk ke dalam. Membuat Baekhyun lagi dan lagi terpana akan keramaian yang ada. Dengan pengunjung yang sebanyak ini, Baekhyun tidak lagi meragukan rasa dari hidangan yang dibuat koki disini.

Duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di luar ruangan, Baekhyun dapat melihat lampu-lampu dibawah sana. Ternyata kedai ini berada di ketinggian yang lumayan.

Di meja, dapat Baekhyun lihat tulisan reserved. Dia pandang Chanyeol yang nampak melihat sekeliling tengah mencari keberadaan pelayan.

"Kapan kau memesan ini?"

Chanyeol menatapnya. Membulatkan mata seperti terkejut.

"Kemarin saat masih di kereta,"

Lalu keduanya diam. Menikmati suasana sekitar. Coba rekam setiap moment yang ada dalam benak di kepala.

Chanyeol tak hanya bawa dia ke kedai yang sukses buat dia tersenyum karena kekenyangan. Tapi juga bawa dia ke acara malam yang buat dia sekali lagi terkagum.

Di salah satu pesisir pantai, diadakan pertunjukan musik. Dengan berbekal gitar akustik dan suara yang katanya pas-pasan, Chanyeol maju secara sukarela untuk beri satu pertunjukkan. Lantunan lirik lagu All Of Me, Chanyeol ucapkan dengan lancarnya. Matanya menatap lurus Baekhyun. Terkadang dia pejamkan kala lirik terlalu menyentuh atau kala Baekhyun mulai tersipu.

Chanyeol terlampau romantis saat itu. Baekhyun dibuat merah tak karuan.

 **TBC**

 _ **Maaf baru update padahal komen kemarin banjir banyak banget wkwk.**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu huhu, kucinta**_ _ **kalian.**_

 _ **Phay-phay**_


	13. 12

Untuk kali kesekian, status hubungan keduanya kembali dipertanyakan.

Kali ini datang dari Jennie, rekan kerja Baekhyun juga sepupu Kai. Saat datang ke rumah Kai, Jennie bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan tujuan bergurau. Dengan sedikit diselipi tawa, Jennie bertanaya, "Status seperti ini terus. Tidak takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba berpaling?"

Iya, Chanyeol sedikit banyak tahu bahwa tanya itu hanya gurau semata. Namun Chanyeol tak menyangkal kalau gurauan itu buat kepikiran?

Iya, ucapan yang Jennie lontarkan buat pendirian Chanyeol kembali goyah untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengharuskan diri berpikir ini dan itu akan kelanjutan hubungan keduanya.

Begitu sampai ke kosannya, Chanyeol kembali tanyakan pada diri. Yakinkah dia bahwa Baekhyun masih mau bertahan di tengah ketidakpastian ini? Atau justru sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah ingin berpaling sejak kemarin?

Chanyeol jadi ingat panggilan Sehun yang masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Pemuda itu tak mungkin menghubungi Baekhyun tanpa alasan. Pasti ada satu tujuan yang mungkin bisa saja goyahkan hubungannya dan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol takut. Takut akan kehilangan Baekhyun. Takut Baekhyun berpaling. Dia ingin buat Baekhyun bertahan. Buat Baekhyun tetap di sisi. Namun semuanya tak semudah itu. Tak semudah ucapan yang keluar dari lisan. Tak semudah orang membalik telapak tangan.

Malam itu, untuk kali pertama setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol tertidur pukul delapan. Bukan karena kebutuhan namun sebuah bentuk pelarian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jadi gini, ada dua komentar menarik yang bikin aku gatal buat bales wkwk.**_

 _ **Pertama dari Theresia341.**_

 _ **Huhu beb, Baekhyun tuh gak hamil huhu. Coba baca lagi deh huhu :((**_

 _ **Kedua dari SehunSapiens.**_

 ** _Komenmu terngiang-ngiang terus tau gak sihhh. Gemes aku tuhhh. Gih cari pacar biar semangatnya gak ilang pas sadar kalau kamu tuh cewek. Wkwk_**

 ** _Udah itu aja. Maaf kalau gak bias bales semuanya. Ntar malah panjangan notenya drpd storynya._**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	14. 13

"Selamat pagi yang katanya pujaan hati,"

Begitu sapa yang Baekhyun terima pertama kali saat keluar gerbang kosan. Disana ada Chanyeol yang duduk di motor beat kesayangannya. Dengan jaket yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya, Chanyeol memamerkan satu senyum andalan.

"Iya selamat pagi juga yang katanya mantan tersayang,"

Baekhyun cuma bisa balas ledek yang Chanyeol lempar. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu harus seperti apa tanggapi segala gombalan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

Sumpah, Baekhyun sudah kebal.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mulai menyiapkan motornya.

"Sudah si. Kamu?"

"Belum,"

Baekhyun reflek cubit pinggang Chanyeol begitu dengar jawab yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Gemas jadinya.

"Kok belum?"

"Sengaja. Siapa tau beruntung dapat sarapan bareng kamu,"

Maunya Chanyeol si Baekhyun tersipu. Tapi kenyataan memang kadang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan harapan. Karena yang di dapat Chanyeol justru satu pukulan di bahunya.

"Kan aku sudah makan. Terus kamu bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa tunggu sampai kamu selesai kelas kok. Jadi nanti bisa makan bersama,"

Raut khawatir tentu jadi satu yang langsung muncul di permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin tidak khawatir jika pemilik hati saja mencoba melewatkan jam makan?

"Makan dulu ya?"

"Kelasmu?"

"Skip sekali juga tidak dosa,"

Chanyeol bisa apa selain mengiyakan keinginan Baekhyun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kok makin lama makin gak jelas yaaa?_**


	15. 14

Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang..

Duduk berdua saling berhadapan. Dengan meja yang memisahkan. Dengan semilir angin yang sesekali mengganggu. Dengan kaki yang terkadang saling bersinggungan.

Iya, mereka duduk lesehan.

Singkat cerita, setelah Chanyeol setuju dengan usulan Baekhyun untuk bolos, keduanya langsung pergi menuju pinggir kota.

Sengaja berkendara selama satu jam demi dapatkan satu rumah makan yang berada di tepi sawah. Jauh dari kata romantis sebenarnya, namun memang itu bukan tujuan utama.

Chanyeol lebih incar ketenangan sebagai tujuan. Relaksasi diri katanya.

Baekhyun si cuma iya-iya saja. Mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol ambil sebagai keputusan. Toh dia yakin kalau Chanyeol tidak akan ambil suatu keputusan secara sembarang.

Rumah makan dengan desain unik itu jadi saksi. Tentang bagaimana keduanya coba melonggarkan pikiran barang sejenak. Coba nikmati hembus angin yang lama kelamaan buat mengantuk.

Chanyeol bahkan bisa lihat beberapa kali Baekhyun menguap dengan lebarnya. Tanpa malu, dihadapannya Baekhyun membuka mulut selebar yang dia bisa.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa tindakan Baekhyun itu tidak sopan atau apa lah kata orang. Dia justru beranggapan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan barusan adalah sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol rasa dia ingin cubit dua pipi yang menggembung sehabis Baekhyun menguap. Ingin pegang kedua mata yang saat ini mulai sayu. Ingin membelai rambut yang pelan terayun oleh angin. Dan mungkin, jika boleh, dia ingin curi satu kecup dari bibir yang saat ini tengah mengerucut.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Duh galaknya.

"Tidak,"

Lagi, Baekhyun menatap pemandangan sawah yang ada disekitar rumah makan.

Ahh, lupa dijelaskan. Rumah makan ini terbilang unik. Dia punya beberapa pondok dengan tinggi sekitar dua meter yang harus dinaiki dengan tangga. Tiap pondok punya satu meja makan yang muat untuk empat orang. Pondok ini terbuat dari bambu yang menambah kesan asri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merupakan salah satu pengunjung yang memilih makan di pondok daripada di dalam ruangan yang juga disediakan rumah makan tersebut.

Hasilnya pun tidak mengecewakan. Chanyeol puas dan Baekhyun suka meskipun pemuda manis itu tampak bosan menunggu pesanan sampai.

"Lapar sekali ya?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang pada Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menopang dagunya.

"Lumayan,"

"Permisi yaa. Sebenarnya yang belum sarapan itu aku atau kau?"

Tipikal Baekhyun, jika diledek balas dengan memukul. Tidak kuat kok. Kan yang di pukul mantan tersayang.

"Diam deh,"

"Iya ini diam. Sabar ya sebentar lagi juga diantar,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa hembuskan napas dengan kasar. Sebal. Padahal bukan dia yang belum sarapan. Tapi kok seakan perut menolak diajak kerjasama untuk sedikit saja bersabar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BOOM BOOM YEAHH!**_

 _ **Apaan sih kamu -_-**_


	16. 15

Niat awal memang hanya cari sarapan untuk Chanyeol. Tapi kok jadi berubah tujuan sampai mengunjungi air terjun segala?

Ya, begitu. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan yang entah kenapa buat keduanya larut dalam canda, Chanyeol memutuskan secara sepihak untuk berkendara selama 15 menit demi mendapat satu pemandangan indah air terjun yang masih asri dan nampak tak terjamah manusia.

Airnya masih sejuk. Bening seakan tidak mengenal kata polusi yang belakangan ini tengah meliputi dunia.

Baekhyun juga tampak suka dengan suara yang dihasilkan air yang jatuh dari ketinggian lalu mengenai batu di bawahnya. Terdengar menenangkan dan seakan memanggil untuk ikut bergabung dalam riak yang tercipta.

Tapi Baekhyun harus berpikir dua kali untuk turun merasakan dinginnya air. Baekhyun harus menelan kecewa saat ingat dia tak membawa pakaian ganti.

Chanyeol yang tengah jongkok menyentuh air nampak tak perhatikan sama sekali raut kecewa yang jelas sekali nampak di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu menikmati dunianya bersama air yang menyentuh telapak tangan dan tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berangsur mundur untuk duduk di atas salah satu batu dengan permukaan datar.

Barulah saat dia berdiri dan ingin hampiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol lihat pandangan kecewa yang Baekhyun beri pada riak air.

Dengan langkah yang dia ambil secara hati-hati, Chanyeol sampai disisi Baekhyun. Ikut duduk disamping pemuda manis itu. Sesekali Chanyeol menatap sekitar yang masih asri khas pegunungan.

Hingga menit kelima, Baekhyun tak beri satu pergerakan berarti. Chanyeol juga seakan hilang akal untuk mulai percakapan. Jadilah kecanggungan itu muncul. Buat Chanyeol lama-kelamaan juga tak nyaman.

Dengan segala ide iseng yang dimilikinya, Chanyeol tiup permukaan pipi Baekhyun dari samping. Minta atensi Baekhyun barang sedetik.

Dan berhasil. Karena setelah tiga kali tiup yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun memandangnya. Tapi dengan satu kerlip terganggu yang jelas sekali nampak.

Baekhyun marah ternyata.

"Mau berenang?"

Chanyeol mana peduli mau Baekhyun marah atau apa. Yang jelas dia bawa Baekhyun kesini untuk relaksasi. Bukan saling adu emosi.

"Menurutmu?"

Juteknya keluar. Chanyeol mulai siaga.

"Sepertinya ingin. Tapi kenapa tak turun?"

Disitu ucapan Chanyeol buat Baekhyun reflek membalikkan badan sepenuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Dengan tangan bersedekap, Baekhyun menjawab,

"Coba saja kau beri tahu aku mau kesini. Jadi kan aku bisa siapkan baju ganti,"

Jadi sekarang Chanyeol mengerti. Baekhyun tidak marah kok. Hanya saja merasa kesal karena tidak diberitahu terlebih dahulu.

Eh memang beda yah? Sepertinya sama saja. Intinya Baekhyun tidak lagi sesenang tadi.

"Yasudah. Pulangnya pakai jaketku saja,"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku pakai baju juga ngomong-ngomong. Lengan panjang pula,"

Jadi, setelah perdebatan yang entah berisi apa saja, keduanya sepakat pada satu hal. Mari berenang dan perihal pulang bisa dipikir nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toh pada akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap bisa pulang. Dengan baju total kering meski rambut masih sedikit basah.

Caranya? Simpel. Hanya berjemur selama mungkin di bawah sinar matahari. Menikmati panas yang perlahan membelai kulit dan mengangkat uap air dari pakaian yang mereka jejerkan di atas batu.

Tampak nyaman dengan bahu yang sesekali saling senggol. Tawa yang sesekali terdengar. Serta pandang penuh ungkapan rasa sayang yang selalu terlihat.

Lalu sebelum berkendara untuk kembali ke pusat kota, Chanyeol coba unggah satu foto setelah sekian lama.

Foto yang menampilkan mata sampai ujung kepala keduanya dengan latar belakang air terjun. Sastu caption melengkapi unggahan tersebut.

 _"_ _Still be my Bae,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kolom umpatan dibuka sejak sekarang.**_

 _ **Saya persilahkan,**_

 _ **Phay-phay**_


	17. 16

Satu momen kemarin mungkin buat Baekhyun sukses tersenyum seharian. Buat dia lupa bahwa sore pun dia punya satu kelas.

Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa bersiap dengan tergesa saat jam menunjukkan angka pukul tiga lebih lima belas menit. Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat cuci muka karena kelas sebentar lagi dimulai. Dia hanya bisa menyambar masker dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke kampus.

Baekhyun hanya butuh lima menit dari waktu yang seharusnya sepuluh menit ditempuh. Entah dari mana dia dapat kecepatan larinya tadi.

Berjalan dengan tergesa, Baekhyun menyeberangi lapangan fakultas yang saat ini terasa luas sekali. Padahal napasnya sudah satu dua.

Langkahnya memelan saat separuh lapangan sudah dia lalui. Yang buat dia berjalan dengan perlahan bukanlah rasa lelah. Namun lebih kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu lobby.

Baekhyun berpikir dengan cepat mengenai alasan keberadaan orang tersebut. Tapi buntu. Jadi dia putuskan untuk segera hampiri.

"Oh hallo, Baek,"

Baekhyun tak membalas sapa yang terlontar. Dia hanya menarik pemuda itu untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di teras lobby.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sambil was-was, Baekhyun menatap sekeliling. Memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang mengenalnya saat ini.

Meskipun mustahil. Karena hampir satu fakultas pun tahu siapa Baekhyun itu.

"Menemuimu?"

Baekhyun mendelik. Jelas saja terganggu dengan jawaban yang dilempar lawan bicaranya.

"Sehun, jangan bercanda. Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu. Aku masih ada kelas,"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo bicara setelah kau kelas,"

Satu pukulan telak mengenai puncak kepala Sehun. Bahkan pemuda yang hampir setinggi Chanyeol itu tak sempat melindungi diri.

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga,"

"Cepat katakan, Hun,"

"Nanti saja setelah kau kelas,"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan kaki yang menghentak dengan suara nyaring.

"Fine, aku ke kelas,"

Lalu berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang masih memandangi punggungnya sambil menggerutu.

"Padahal aku belum beri tahu nanti bertemu dimana,"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _Hehehehe gimana haa gimana?_**

 ** _Jan marah dong jangan._**

 ** _Selamat hari raya buat kalian yg merayakan yaa!! Love you gais wkwk._**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	18. 17

Tepat pukul lima saat Baekhyun kembali menginjak lantai teras lobby.

Kepalanya langsung menengok kesana kemari saat tak didapati Sehun di tempat terakhir dia meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan menyeberangi lapangan dengan pandang yang selalu dia arahkan ke sekeliling. Barangkali dia bisa temukan Sehun di kerumunan. Atau jika pemuda itu sedang bosan, bersandar di pohon adalah tempat yang tepat.

Tapi tidak. Sehun tak ada dimana-mana. Tidak di kerumunan dan tidak sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon dekat lapangan.

Baekhyun menghela napas begitu tiba di gerbang fakultas. Kesal bukan main karena tak dapati Sehun dimana pun.

Padahal jika di runut, Baekhyun yang salah. Siapa suruh dia pergi begitu saja dan tidak bertanya mengenai tempat bertemu?

Ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun ambil ponselnya dan langsung tekan panggilan di kontak Sehun.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Kau sendiri dimana?"

"Berhenti bercanda, Hun. Cepat katakan kau dimana?"

"Susah kan? Siapa suruh pergi begitu saja tanpa tanya mau bertemu lagi dimana,"

"Beritahu aku, kau dimana!"

"Oke berhenti berteriak. Datang saja ke Up Normal. Meja nomor 5 di lantai dua,"

Tanpa bilang iya atau kata lainnya, Baekhyun menutup panggilan. Langsung ambil langkah untuk segera menuju ke tempat yang Sehun katakan.

Saat langkah mulai mendekati lokasi, satu hal mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun. Tentang Chanyeol yang entah kenapa tak mengabarinya.

Baekhyun jadi curiga jika pertemuannya dengan Sehun sebenarnya sudah diketahui Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya. Tapi mustahil. Bukan tipikal Chanyeol sekali.

Baekhyun hanya bisa lanjutkan langkah dan segera menyeberangi jalan. Masuk ke dalam café dan langsung disambut hawa dingin AC yang sangat menyegarkan. Sangat pas buat dia yang kegerahan karena sore kali ini terlalu terik.

Lift yang berada di sudut kanan menjadi tujuan utamanya. Dia terlalu malas untuk menaiki tangga ngomong-ngomong.

Sehun langsung melambai saat pintu lift terbuka dan tampilkan Baekhyun yang tampak sekali kelelahan. Terlalu lelah sampai lupa kalau mau marah pada Sehun.

Jadi yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya ambil minum yang ada di hadapannya dan menenggaknya sampai tersisa setengah.

Beringas minta ampun. Untung Sehun terlalu suka sampai tahap buta pada perilaku Baekhyun.

"Pesankan aku makan. Lapar,"

Sudah beringas, tak tahu diri lagi. Mungkin itu yang akan dipikirkan pemuda lain yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Tapi Sehun tidak kok. Ingat, Sehun terlalu suka sampai tahap buta.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _Hemmmm, goyah nih goyah. Dedek Sehun tampak menggoda hmm._**

 ** _Mau nanya, kalian penasaran gak sama pertama Chanyeol sama Baekhyun bisa kenal?_**

 ** _Komennya lebih deres bisa kali yaaaa.._**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	19. 18

Tiga menu berat tersaji di meja. Baekhyun makan dengan lahap. Dan Sehun hanya bisa amati lewat tatap.

Mereka belum memulai pembicaraan. Atau sebenarnya sudah tapi belum menyinggung bahasan utamanya.

Sehun hanya lihat si mungil di depannya ini tengah berlomba menandaskan isi piring. Sehun sampai dibuat haus dengan cara makan Baekhyun yang terlalu cepat.

"Pelan-pelan,"

Sehun berpesan saat Baekhyun memasukkan satu suap lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Padahal suapan sebelumnya belum selesai dia haluskan.

"Oke, Baek. Serius pelan-pelan,"

Lagi Sehun ingatkan. Baekhyun terbatuk, menatapnya sinis.

"Sengaja cepat. Biar bisa cepat bicara,"

Sehun hanya geleng kepala. Biarkan Baekhyun berbuat semaunya. Toh bila sakit perut bukan dia yang rasa.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Baekhyun telah selesai dengan segala urusannya dengan isi piring. Kini si mungil itu tengah amati raut Sehun. Berusaha untuk mencerna arti dari setiap inchi guratan yang nampak.

"Kau mau bahas apa?"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tak tahan dan bertanya. Sehun hanya menaikkan alisnya dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun rasanya ingin beri satu pukulan di dahinya.

"Masih belum balikan dengan Chanyeol?"

Ini yang Baekhyun tidak suka. Tanya dijawab tanya. Dia jadi merasa percuma.

"Kenapa sih?"

Padahal Baekhyun juga menyebalkan. DIa sendiri menjawab tanya dengan tanya.

"Ini memang belum atau malah sudah tidak minat ya?"

Nah kan, terus saja begitu. Saling lempar tanya tanpa ada yang jawab.

"Belum tau. Masih abu,"

Baekhyun mengalah. Dia jawab tanya Sehun dan itu buat Sehun mengangguk.

Tapi tunggu, apa tadi katanya? Masih abu? Jadi ada kemungkinan untuk kembali bersama?

Tolong jangan buat Chanyeol berharap ya, Baek.

Sehun jadi sedikit banyak mengingat tentang hari yang telah lalu. Mengenai caranya bersaing dengan Chanyeol untuk dapatkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Keduanya bersaing bagai dua kubu yang siap berperang. Yang satu dengan pedang, yang satu dengan selaras di tangan.

Sehun dengan gayanya yang tenang dan elegan, Chanyeol dengan gayanya yang bebas dan serampangan.

Hasilnya? Di luar dugaan. Baekhyun lebih tertarik dengan yang bebas tanpa strategi berarti. Sehun kalah dengan segala rencananya yang matang. Mungkin Sehun terlalu kaku sampai Baekhyun tak ingin tahu.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?"

Sehun maju, menumpu muka pada telapak tangan yang dia sangga. Memasang wajah setenang mungkin. Berusaha untuk tak buat Baekhyun keluar dari garis pembicaraan.

"Kau apa?"

"Masih ada kesempatan tidak?"

Kalau Sehun maju, Baekhyun justru mundur. Menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dan menghela napas seakan tertekan. Padahal tidak.

"Tidak tahu, Hun. Aku sedang tidak minat cinta-cintaan,"

Pelan, Baekhyun dengar Sehun mengumpat. Seakan tak percaya dengan kata yang baru dia dengar.

"Tidak minat, matamu?"

Baekhyun jadi kesal. "Apasih, Hun. Jangan bicara sembarangan,"

"Aku serius, Baek. Jika memang sedang tak minat, jauhi Chanyeol. Jangan cuma aku yang kau hindari. Itu baru namanya tidak minat,"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar membenarkan dalam hati.

Benar juga. Kalau dia tak minat, seharusnya dia mudah untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Tapi kok rasanya ini berat ya?

Atau jangan-jangan, sebenarnya dia masih berharap?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(bisik-bisik)_** ** _Hello, I'm back..._**


	20. 19

Terhitung sudah tiga hari selepas satu moment Baekhyun temui Sehun. Terhitung pula ini tiga hari Chanyeol menghilang. Tak satu pun pesan masuk dan tak satu pun panggilan mampir. Pemuda itu benar-benar hilang bagai kabut menjelang siang.

Inginnya sih Baekhyun hubungi dan tanya, kemana Chanyeol sebenarnya. Tapi sekali lagi dia ragu. Ada hal yang mengganggu.

Ucapan Sehun beberapa hari lalu terngiang. Memberi asumsi pada alam bawah sadar. Membuat diri, sekali lagi, merasakan hal yang tak pasti. Hal yang semula tampak biasa dan ingin terus dia jalani, jadi rumit dan meminta perhatian lebih.

Pada satu sisi sih tak mau lagi urusi perkara hati yang kadang buat keki. Di sisi lain, sulit untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari hari yang Baekhyun rasa, menyenangkan. Sulit untuk singkirkan satu dua perhatian yang dia biasa terima. Sulit untuk abaikan pesan-pesan yang menjadi daftar teratasnya. Dan sulit pula untuk coba gelap mata saat Chanyeol jelas-jelas berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun bingung. Haruskah dia ikuti Sehun yang berkata bahwa dia harus hindari keduanya atau haruskah dia ikuti hati yang masih ragu putuskan dan ragu melepaskan?

Baekhyun terbaring pada lantai kos yang dingin. Maklum baru saja di pel.

Sambil menatap langit-langit yang tampak membosankan, dia pikirkan segala hal. Perkara hati yang masih tak pasti, mengenai Sehun yang kembali menyapa, dan tentang Chanyeol yang hilang tanpa jejak.

Soal hati. Inginnya _sih_ Baekhyun biarkan. Tak usah pikirkan. Kata orang, _let it flow_. Biarkan mengalir apa adanya. Biarkan berada di zona nyaman dan aman ini sambil memikirkan keputusan nanti. Tapi ya masa mau terus-menerus seperti ini. Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun bisa disebut sebagai orang yang tak punya pendirian. Dan Baekhyun benci perkataan seperti itu.

Lagi, dia harus pikirkan soal Sehun. Kenapa sih pemuda itu harus datang lagi? Tahu sih alasannya datang karena Baekhyun sedang tak ada ikatan. Sehun memang pintar memanfaatkan keadaan.

Masih saja belum menyerah, Sehun tetap berharap. Sempat menghilang saat tahu Chanyeol menang di perlombaan ini. Lalu saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memutuskan untuk melepas, Sehun muncul. Datang memperingatkan mengenai keduanya yang tak lagi ada ikatan dan tak seharusnya berbuat ini dan itu.

Baekhyun pusing. Sungguh.

Belum lagi soal Chanyeol. Tiga hari pergi tanpa kabar. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, ini bukan soal cemburu atau apa lah itu. Pasti Chanyeol punya kesibukkan yang tak bisa Baekhyun ganggu.

Kesibukkan yang mampu menggeser Baekhyun menjadi prioritas kesekiannya.

Entah itu organisasi, kampus, atau keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Aku comeback bawa konflik. Mau hujat gak?_**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	21. 20

Oke, sekarang kembali lagi ke empat hari lalu. Saat Baekhyun belum bertemu Sehun, saat Baekhyun belum berlari ke kampus dalam lima menit, saat Baekhyun belum dibimbangkan perkara hati.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai menjalankan misi mengantar pulang Baekhyun. Lalu saat motornya masuk ke gang tempat kosnya, seorang pemuda membuatnya memelankan laju.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pagar kosnya. Tanpa tas di bahu, tanpa kendaraan disampingnya. Hanya berdiri seorang diri dengan tangan tersimpan rapi di saku celana. Sesekali tampak dia menendang kerikil yang terlalu kecil untuk dia buat berpindah.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Heran sekaligus ingin tahu. Hal apa yang buat mahasiswa hukum nan arogan ini mau berdiri di depan kos yang harga per semesternya tak sampai seperempat harga sewa apartemennya?

Kali ini Chanyeol mendengus. Sepertinya dia tahu alasan pemuda itu berdiri disini.

Motor dia biarkan berhenti. Tepat disisi si pemuda berdiri. Malas turun, Chanyeol hanya duduk diam dan mematikan mesin motor.

"Cari siapa?"

Basa-basi. Takut saja prasangkanya beda. Siapa tahu pemuda ini bukan cari dia. Jadi daripada sok tahu, mending cari aman dengan bertanya.

"Kau,"

Okay. Dugaannya benar dan bisa saja semua yang ada di pikirannya pun benar.

"Kenapa?"

"Mau bicara,"

Pemuda itu tampak santai seperti biasa. Chanyeol sih inginnya juga santai. Tapi kilas ingatan mengenai dulu, buat dia waspada. Belum apa-apa Chanyeol sudah merasa aura peperangan.

"Soal?"

Pemuda itu tampak mendengus. Memutar bola mata seakan tak percaya.

"Baekhyun lah. Apa lagi,"

Kan benar dugaannya. Sehun tidak mungkin mendatanginya untuk kepentingan lain. Sudah pasti ini soal Baekhyun.

Berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu mendahului, Chanyeol hanya mengira-ngira hal apa yang kiranya jadi bahasan.

Barusan, saat masih berdebat di depan pagar kos, Sehun menyuruhnya ikut masuk ke mobilnya. Menyuruh Chanyeol meletakkan motornya ke garasi, Sehun hanya mengamati sekitar dengan cuek.

Awalnya Chanyeol enggan. Sedikit banyak prasangkanya berkata jangan ikuti. Tapi sebagian diri yang lain penasaran. Jadi yah, bukan salah Chanyeol kalau saat ini dia duduk berseberangan dengan Sehun di Up Normal.

"Kenapa?"

Itu kata pertama yang terlontar selepas pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka. Sehun hanya melirik sebentar. Tidak tampak seperti akan cepat menjawab atau menjelaskan. Sehun justru mengamati sekeliling alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Mungkin Chanyeol ingin kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya tidak saat dia ingat tingkah-tingkah Sehun di masa lalu. Tabiat Sehun memang begitu. Suka memancing emosi orang lain. Membuat orang lain mengeluarkan tenaga untuk hal yang percuma.

Namun Chanyeol mana mau dikendalikan seperti itu. Maaf saja, dia sudah selangkah lebih maju untuk hadapi Sehun.

"Apa kabar dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun akhirnya buka mulut. Menatap Chanyeol lurus dan menusuk. Andai Chanyeol baru mengenal Sehun, tentu dia akan tertikam tak berdaya.

"Masih begitu saja,"

Pada titik ini Sehun mengernyit. Inginnya sih berdecih mengejek. Tapi sadar keduanya tengah berada di tempat umum. Tidak seharusnya berbuat keributan.

"Masih belum balikan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Menerima gelas yang diulurkan pramusaji dan tak lupa mengucap terimakasih.

"Memang kenapa kalau belum?"

"Bagus lah kalau belum. Jadi aku ada harapan,"

 _Chanyeol lempar gelas yang di tangan boleh tidak?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ayo dong, aku kangen komen kalian yang ngegas_**


	22. 21

Seusai ucapan Sehun yang dengan entengnya berkata bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak balikan adalah sebuah kabar baik, keduanya masih diam.

Chanyeol dengan sebal yang dia tenggelamkan dalam diam dan Sehun dengan keheningan yang dia perhitungkan.

Bukankah sudah pernah disebut bahwa Sehun merupakan pribadi dengan taktik dan rencana yang tersusun rapi? Jadi ya, bukan hal yang mengherankan saat diamnya Sehun itu penuh dengan makna dan rencana.

Chanyeol sudah menduganya dari awal pemuda di hadapannya ini berdiri di depan gerbang kosnya. Chanyeol sudah menduga kalau Sehun punya rencana. Entah rencana itu untuk merugikannya, menguntungkan Sehun, atau justru melindungi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud rencana Sehun kali ini. Terlalu tak terduga dan terlalu rapi dijaga.

"Boleh aku bertemu Baekhyun?"

"Tidak,"

Jawaban itu meluncur tanpa pertimbangan, tanpa pemikiran yang berarti. Chanyeol mana mau memperbolehkan makhluk di depannya ini seenaknya bertemu Baekhyun.

 _Resiko yang harus ditanggung terlalu besar, bro._

"Kenapa? Kan kau bukan siapa-siapa?"

Benar juga.

Chanyeol kan bukan siapa-siapa yah. Bukan pacar yang berhak melarang, bukan saudara yang berhak memperingati, bukan pasangan hidup yang berhak mengatur.

Dipikir-pikir benar juga.

Status Chanyeol itu bukan siapa-siapa lagi di hidup Baekhyun. Bukan lagi pacar yang seenak jidat menggandengnya di tengah keramaian. Bukan lagi pasangan yang bisa mengawasi.

Statusnya sekadar mantan, yang kebetulan saja masih menjaga komunikasi dan silahturahmi. Kebetulan saja putus dengan cara yang membuat keduanya akur, alih-alih saling canggung.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau permisi padaku kalau tahu aku bukan siapa-siapanya?"

Nah, disini Sehun yang bungkam. Total diam tak berkutik. Telak kalah.

Sehun jadi menelusuri jalan pikirannya sendiri. Merunut satu per satu kata yang beberapa menit lalu dia ucap.

Jadi tadi dia bilang apa? Aahh, meminta ijin pada Chanyeol untuk menemui Baekhyun ya?

Okay, sampai disini jelas saja tujuannya. Memancing emosi dan reaksi Chanyeol. Niatnya begitu.

Tapi ucapan Chanyeol tadi malah buat dia mengerti hal lain. Hal yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan sedikit pun olehnya. Hal yang luput dari perhitungan.

Hal yang justru Chanyeol tekankan.

Bahwa sebenarnya, tanpa sadar, Sehun mengakui kalau posisi Chanyeol masih sekuat itu di hidup Baekhyun. Masih memiliki pengaruh. Masih ada dominasi. Yang tanpa sadar buat Sehun terintimidasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hay, maafkan aku kemaren gak upload._**

 ** _Ohya_** ** _, aku mau nyampein._**

 ** _Guys_** ** _, jangan terlalu berharap lebih ke ff ini ya huhu. Karena ini tuh dari awal gak ada plotnya sama sekali. Apa yg aku tulis disini tuh cuma ide yg kebetulan muncul._** ** _Ff ini berdiri tanpa alur, tanpa konflik yg berarti, dengan ending yg belum pasti._**

 ** _Kalau_** ** _kamu nyaman, ya gapapa stay disini. Tapi kalau km berharap sesuatu yg booommm! kaya di Alexus, maaf aku belum tentu bisa ngasih wkwk._** ** _Udah lah ya._**

 ** _Satu_** ** _lagi, dear hellovroomvroom, aku suka komen km yg panjang dan ngomentari aku dari berbagai sisi. Komenmy sangat membangun._**

 ** _Phay-phay._**


	23. 22

Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Mencoba menegakkan kembali badan demi kesan yang bisa buat dia seakan tak mudah digoyahkan.

Sulit bagi Sehun untuk mengakui bahwa Chanyeol memiliki aura dominasi. Punya satu sisi yang buat Sehun diam tak berkutik. Sehun selalu coba abaikan itu. Sejak dulu, sejak kali pertama dia bersaing dengan Chanyeol.

Bahkan sekarang, saat kali kedua bagi mereka bersaing untuk hal yang sama, Sehun masih tetap kukuh mengabaikan fakta.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya sedikit takut, kau sebagai mantan tak terima kalau aku berhasil menggandeng Baekhyun,"

Jika tadi Sehun yang diam tak bisa berucap, kali ini Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam menahan geram. Membenarkan dalam hati bahwa dia takut tersaingi. Takut Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memutar arah, berpaling lalu pergi.

Chanyeol sungguh tak siap dengan kenyataan seperti itu.

"Maaf saja, posisimu tak mengancamku sama sekali,"

Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi keduanya untuk tak saling mengalah. Jika Sehun menyerang, Chanyeol akan diam sesaat dan balik menyerang pada detik berikutnya. Sehingga tidak mengherankan bila pertemuan mereka kali ini dipenuhi dengan lontaran kalimat menyerang yang tak ada habisnya.

"Baiklah. Biarkan aku temui Baekhyun dan lihat sendiri. Apakah posisiku memang tak berarti atau posisimu yang mulai lebur dan mengabur,"

Akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujui hal tersebut. Membiarkan Sehun pergi ke kampus untuk menemui Baekhyun dan mengikutinya dari jarak yang tak terlihat. Mencoba mengamati setiap interaksi yang keduanya buat. Sesekali menebak, tentang posisi siapa yang sekiranya punya porsi lebih banyak di hidup Baekhyun.

Sehun berbalik menghampiri Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berlari menaiki tangga. Mengernyit, Chanyeol memberi gesture bertanya.

"Dia ada kelas,"

Sehun hanya menjelaskan hal tersebut yang kemudian membuat Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Chanyeol bahkan heran pada diri sendiri tentang bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau Baekhyun masih punya satu kelas lagi.

Memang, satu kencan di pagi hari bisa buat lupa hal lain.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu tak tahu. Melihat sekeliling dan bergumam dalam hati mengenai ingatan yang lalu saat dia masih sering datang ke fakultas ini.

"Tunggu saja di tempat tadi,"

Chanyeol hanya menyetujui dan kembali ikuti langkah pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Kali ini Chanyeol tak duduk satu meja dengan Sehun. Keduanya terpisah. Sehun di tengah dan Chanyeol lebih pilih satu di ruang terpisah yang tertutup namun masih bisa lihat dan dengar semua bising di ruang sebelah.

Singkatnya, Chanyeol bersembunyi untuk awasi.

Duduk termenung diam, baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun hanya bisa menunggu sambil celingukan. Lama sekali rasanya menunggu satu orang.

Selang hampir dua jam sejak keduanya masuk kembali ke tempat tersebut, Baekhyun masuk dengan tergesa. Jelas Chanyeol lihat beberapa peluh melekat di wajah. Dia jadi ingin dekati dan seka.

Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Mulai dari Baekhyun yang berjalan tergesa hingga dia duduk dan meminum pesanan Sehun yang masih tersisa. Chanyeol lihat semua.

Kalau kau sangka Chanyeol akan marah karena Baekhyun minum dengan gelas yang sama dengan Sehun, kalian salah. Chanyeol tak sekekanakan itu. Dia tahu, mana hal yang harus buat dia marah, mana hal yang hanya dia tak suka dan biarkan berlalu.

Chanyeol masih terus pahami. Masih terus lihat dan teliti. Setiap gerak yang Baekhyun lakukan, setiap ucap yang Sehun lontarkan. Semua tak luput dari amatan.

Lalu saat Baekhyun selesai dengan menu terakhirnya, Chanyeol menegakkan badan. Menggeser kursi sedikit lebih dekat dengan dinding untuk mendengar lebih jelas setiap pembicaraan.

"Masih belum balikan dengan Chanyeol?"

Oke, Sehun terlalu cepat ke poin inti. Jujur saja Chanyeol belum siap.

Chanyeol hanya takut jawab yang terucap akan jauh berbeda dengan harap yang selalu dia pendam. Takut kenyataan menghancurkan ekspektasinya.

"Ini memang belum atau malah sudah tidak minat ya?"

Sehun memang brengsek. Seenak jidat kalau berucap. Kadang kaliat yang muncul dari indranya memiliki maksud yang menusuk.

Mungkin bagi Baekhyun itu biasa saja. Tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol yang mendapat serangan tanpa pertahanan.

Man, ini soal perasaan.

"Belum tau. Masih abu,"

Jawaban Baekhyun buat Chanyeol teriris perlahan. Iya, pelan-pelan. Tidak langsung buat dia hancur berantakan.

Chanyeol tahu, jawaban yang Baekhyun beri sekadar formalitas supaya Sehun tidak sakit hati. Baekhyun hanya coba bermain aman. Menyelamatkan perasaan Chanyeol dan menjaga Sehun dari serangan patah.

Tapi sifat Baekhyun yang tidak enakan ini justru sangat di sayangkan. Jawaban yang tak pasti itu justru buat Chanyeol merasa terancam.

Diseberang sana, Chanyeol lihat Sehun yang mengangguk dan Baekhyun yang menunduk hindari pandangan Sehun. Terlihat sekali mantannya itu tak nyaman.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?"

Serangan kedua Sehun luncurkan. Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol harus siap tanpa adanya pertahanan.

"Masih ada kesempatan tidak?"

Jelas sekali Sehun mengharapkan sebuah peluang untuk memperjuangkan kembali. Mencoba mendapatkan apa yang dulu tak sempat dia genggam.

Chanyeol hanya bisa biarkan. Amati dari kejauhan. Tak mungkin dia mendekat dan minta Baekhyun memilihnya. Chanyeol tak suka dengan cara itu.

Dia lebih suka Baekhyun kembali karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Tidak tahu, Hun. Aku sedang tidak minat cinta-cintaan,"

Telak!!

Jawaban Baekhyun buat dia renungkan banyak hal. Dari yang semula posisinya masih abu, hingga kini penjelasan Baekhyun yang kembali buat dia ragu.

Baekhyun tak minat cinta-cintaan katanya.

Dan Chanyeol sedikit banyak tahu. Soal penyebab yang buat terjadi hal itu. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang masa lalu yang kemudian paksakan keduanya untuk tak lagi menjadi satu.

Sekarang Chanyeol sadar. Posisi yang Sehun sebutkan tadi sebenarnya sudah lama terancam. Tidak lagi sekuat dulu. Tak lagi seteguh masa lalu.

Posisi itu perlahan rapuh, buram, dan mungkin bila Chanyeol biarkan akan menghilang.

Semoga pada satu kesempatan, ada hal yang bisa buat Chanyeol kembali dapatkan takhta. Duduk di singgasana tertinggi di hati Baekhyun berada.

"Aku serius, Baek. Jika memang sedang tak minat, jauhi Chanyeol. Jangan cuma aku yang kau hindari. Itu baru namanya tidak minat,"

Peluru terakhir yang Sehun lempar, telak menjatuhkan dua korban. Baekhyun menunduk terdiam dan Chanyeol menegak tersentak.

Pikirnya, bagaimana jika Baekhyun benar-benar ambil langkah mundur?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Gatau, aku lagi sedih Hanbin out dr iKON (cry very hard) :((_**


	24. 23

Jadi, mari kembali pada tiga hari selepas pertemuan yang sukses buat goyah pendirian. Kembali pada keadaan dimana Baekhyun merasa dilupakan dan Chanyeol yang merasa diragukan.

Dari awal sudah kubilang, perkara mantan yang masih mesra bukanlah hal biasa. Rumit pasti jadi kalimat penjelasnya.

Kenapa?

Singkat saja. Tak ada ikatan pasti di keduanya.

Contoh saja saat cemburu itu datang. Bisa apa memang yang statusnya mantan? Mau larang. Memang siapa? Mana punya hak.

Yahh, meski pada beberapa sisi tak ada yang keberatan bila dikekang. Namanya juga masih cinta.

Sederhananya, semua akan baik-baik saja jika Sehun tak datang dan buat segala hal berantakan. Kepercayaan yang tadinya ada jadi diragukan, ikatan yang tadinya tak dipedulikan justru menjadi abu, dan perhatian yang tadinya mudah diberikan jadi punya batasan.

Baekhyun terduduk dari posisi tiduran yang semula. Ambil ponsel dan tatap ragu satu kontak. Haruskan dia hubungi atau dia biarkan sampai semuanya tenang.

Tapi sekali lagi dia ragu untuk putuskan. Tentang semua yang harus dia tanggung setelah ini. Siapkah dia kembali pada pelukan mantan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seperti biasa guys. Aku mohon doanya supaya IP aku menyentuh angka 3,5 aamiin._**

 ** _Terimakasih juga buat yg masih nunggu ini ff_**


	25. 24

Chanyeol berdiri bersandar pada tepian beranda. Kedua tangan saling terlipat untuk topang berat badannya. Hembus angin sesekali menerpa. Membuat helai rambut berkali-kali bergoyang secara acak.

Tampilannya kali ini tampak santai. Khas anak rumahan. Celana jeans selutut, kaos putih yang berbalut kemeja sebagai atasannya.

Lingkar hitam yang biasa tampak di wajahnya menghilang. Berkat _healing_ yang dia lakukan selama tiga hari ini.

Katanya sih penyembuhan. Entah untuk apa. Mungkin sembuhkan lelah atau malah hati yang perlahan goyah?

Ya Chanyeol sih tidak pungkiri kalau kejadian tiga hari lalu buat dia sadar diri. Status mantan memang lama-kelamaan memberatkan. Terlalu sulit untuk dia yang masih ingin beri Baekhyun sejuta kebahagiaan.

Beri bahagia sih bisa dilakukan siapa saja. Tapi kalau cinta? Memang boleh dia yang berstatus mantan lakukan itu semua?

Sepertinya tidak. Karena seperti definisi mantan yang ada di kamus Sehun, dia tak seharusnya beri bahagia, perhatian, dan cinta sebegitu banyak pada Baekhyun yang kata orang merupakan bagian dari kisah masa lalu.

Padahal bila dirunut, Baekhyun bukan masa lalu. Mana ada masa lalu yang masih terus ukir kisah bersama di setiap harinya?

Chanyeol jadi mendengus memikirkan itu semua. Tawa sinis kecil terdengar. Miris sekali kisahnya.

Tarik napas panjang, Chanyeol tatap keadaan sekitar. Pasir putih, laut biru, dan awan senja jadi hal yang tertangkap retina. Terlalu indah.

Pantas Chanyeol putuskan kemari untuk obati segala beban yang mulai buat cidera. Tempat ini memang nyaman untuk sekadar mampir.

Iya, mampir. Bukan menetap. Karena dia sendiri tak siap jika harus diam disini untuk waktu yang lama.

Hatinya, mentalnya, dan raganya pasti akan menolak bila dia harus disini dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Belum lagi Baekhyun. Aah, dia jadi tak bisa bayangkan seberapa sakit hati pemudanya itu bila dengar berita Chanyeol menetap.


	26. 25

Hari keempat.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan pada koridor kampus selayaknya hari lain. Jam baru tunjukkan pukul 9.30 dan kelasnya baru akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

Dia hanya berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali balas satu dua sapa yang mampir. Di belakangnya ada sepasang sejoli yang kadang buat keki. Mesranya itu loh. Bikin geli.

"Duuhh, bulat sekali sih pacarku seperti bola bekel"

Katanya begitu. Entah itu gombal atau malah ejekan. Baekhyun tak bisa bedakan. Coba dia yang ada diposisi si lawan bicara. Sudah pasti ditendang.

Tapi syukurnya bukan dia. Melainkan Kyungsoo. Dan pelaku gombal basi itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

Sumpah ingin sekali lempar tas yang isinya tak seberapa ini ke muka Kai supaya dia diam. Tangannya sudah bersiap lepas selempang dan lembar ke belakang. Tapi satu ucapan sukses buat dia hentikan segala macam gerakan. Bahkan langkah pun tersendat.

"Oyy, Chanyeol!!"

Itu Kai yang berteriak. Fokusnya pada satu sosok yang duduk diam di depan koridor jurusan. Tengah bermain ponsel dengan satu kaki terlipat ke bangku. Santai sekali seperti di rumah sendiri.

Chanyeol mendongak, melambai pada Kai lalu turunkan kaki dan simpan ponsel ke saku belakang. Biarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat. Lalu tampak saling lempar obrolan.

Sedang Baekhyun?

Masih seperti semula kok. Diam berdiri dan tatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol didepan sana. Baru pada detik kesekian dia bergerak. Bukan mendekat, melainkan berbelok dan naik ke tangga.

Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke kelas? Maaf saja, Baekhyun masih sayang absen.


	27. 26

"Kau tak temui Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo langsung duduk tepat di sebelahnya begitu masuk kelas. Dosen belum datang dan kelas masih termasuk lengang.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang masih pamerkan raut tanya. Lalu sedikit melongok untuk menilik keberadaan Kai yang ternyata memisahkan diri dari keduanya. Pemuda itu tampak duduk bersandar pada kursi pojok dekat jendela sebelah kanan.

Baekhyun kembali tatap depan kala dirasa Kyungsoo masih menuntut sebuah jawab.

Sedikit merenung.

Baekhyun sadar tingkahnya barusan pasti beri kesan menghindar. Bila dituduh begitu pun pasti Baekhyun iyakan.

Memang itu kenyataan bukan?

Baekhyun hindari Chanyeol yang telah menghilang empat hari kebelakang. Menghindari pemuda yang punya label sebagai mantan.

Mantan yang katanya punya sejuta kenangan. Kenangan indah yang sungkan terlupa.

Malah kenangan itu bertambah tiap harinya meski label telah berubah.

Kadang memang pusing bila dipikirkan. Tentang Baekhyun yang selalu menyebut diri sebagai mantan tapi enggan bila Chanyeol sedikit saja tinggalkan.

Sebenarnya maunya apa?

Katanya mantan. Kok masih saja punya rasa ingin melarang? Melarangnya pergi, melarangnya terlambat makan, melarangnya tidur terlalu malam, bahkan mungkin tanpa sadar sudah sampai tahap melarang sang mantan punya hubungan.

Duhh pusing yaa..

Mantan banyak mau.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Mata mengedar seakan coba susun jawaban yang paling tepat. Tapi yang terucap hanya kata, "Nanti."

Sebuah jawab yang justru berkesan menggantung. Bukan Baekhyun sekali.

Apatis. Seakan tak peduli dengan kembalinya Chanyeol.

Lepas kelas, Baekhyun langsung keluar. Berjalan santai. Tak berkesan tergesa. Dan Kyungsoo sedikit banyak tahu, bahwa Baekhyun belum ingin bertemu.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.


	28. 27

Chanyeol lihat eksistensi Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu. Meski sibuk tanggapi tanya Kai, dia masih bisa lihat Baekhyun yang naik tangga dengan menghentak. Terlihat sekali dia marah.

Tahu kok Chanyeol. Paham sekali.

Tapi Chanyeol biarkan. Diamkan dulu.

Bukannya tak peduli. Hanya saja Chanyeol tahu. Ucapan Sehun beberapa hari lalu memang cukup berdampak pada hubungan. Cukup buat goyah.

Jadi Chanyeol ingin pastikan, akankah Baekhyun bertahan dan memulai semua dari awal. Atau justru berbalik pergi dan benar-benar melepaskan.

Apapun itu, Chanyeol terima.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bisa mempertimbangkan semua. Yakin bahwa Baekhyun bisa memilih opsi terbaik.

Saat ini Chanyeol berdiri di tepi koridor lantai tiga. Menatap langsung gerbang samping fakultas. Meniti setiap langkah yang diambil seseorang di bawah sana.

Baekhyun tampak berjalan sendiri. Tidak ada yang menemani. Juga tidak ada yang jadi atensi.

Benar-benar hanya fokus pada langkah yang tengah dia tempuh.

Chanyeol hanya awasi dari jauh. Seperti seorang penggemar yang mencintai dalam diam. Seperti pemuda yang tengah kasmaran.

Senyumnya mengembang saat dilihat Baekhyun tengah celingukan hendak menyeberang jalan. Lucu sekali. Chanyeol jadi gemas.

Aahh kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa merelakan?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **TBC**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hayy wkwk. Long time yoww._**

 ** _Jadi gini. Ya gimana yahh. Fokusku emang cuma ke 'hubungan mantan yang masih mesra meski udah putus'._**

 ** _Jangan berharap banyak kaya tiba-tiba ada Naomi kaya di Alexus wkwk._**

 ** _Ngebuat mereka berdua mau balikan aja susah apalagi kalau ditambah pihak ketiga? Aing pusing nanti._**

 ** _Jangan lupa komennya hehe._**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	29. 28

Pukul delapan malam, Baekhyun diam menatap ponsel. Ingin hubungi tapi ragu. Ingin dengar suara sebab rindu.

Mempertimbangkan ini dan itu justru semakin buat Baekhyun ragu.

Bukan gengsi yang menahan diri untuk tak hubungi selepas kembalinya Chanyeol dua hari lalu. Bukan itu.

Yang buat ragu justru jawaban yang saat ini dikantongi. Jawaban yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sehun. Bukan Chanyeol.

Toh pemuda itu tak tahu Baekhyun tengah dirundung ragu.

Hampir. Benar-benar hampir Baekhyun tekan tombol panggilan pada kontak Chanyeol. Namun satu panggilan masuk urungkan niatnya.

Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis itu menghubunginya.

Tanpa basa-basi langsung dia terima panggilan itu.

"Yaa?"

Terdengar bising jadi latar belakang panggilan Kyungsoo. Berisik sekali seperti angin yang meniup kencang.

 _"_ _Dimana?"_

"Kos. Kenapa?"

Lalu suara obrolan banyak orang terdengar. Seperti sedang ada perkumpulan.

 _"_ _Ke Mak Yen sini. Pasti belum makan,"_

Baekhyun merasa tumben. Tak seperti biasanya Kyungsoo mau-mau saja menawarinya makan dengan cuma-cuma. Tak mungkin gratis begitu saja.

"Tugas mana yang mau kubantu?"

Baekhyun coba menebak maksud terselubung dibalik tawaran Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bukan Kyungsoo yang kadang terapkan cara ini. Justru kekasihnya.

Kai seringkali belikan sesuatu sebagai imbalan membantu mengerjakan tugasnya. Jadi Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo juga bisa berlaku begitu.

 _"_ _Kau pikir aku tak mampu sendiri! Cepat kesini. Bobby yang bayar,"_

Hooo Bobby. Ketua UKM basket universitas. Pantas saja Kyungsoo mau menawari. Bukan dia yang bayar.

"Dalam rangka apa?"

 _"_ _Menang turnamen kemarin,"_

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan pergi setelah tutup panggilan.

Berbekal celana selutut dan hoodie putih, dia berjalan menuju warung Mak Yen. Tak perlu terlalu rapi. Memang mau ke restoran?

Masuk ke dalam warung, didapatinya segerombol mahasiswa yang duduk lesehan. Memang sih namanya warung. Tapi luasnya hampir setara lantai satu Up Normal. Ada dua opsi, duduk atau lesehan.

Baekhyun menjawab lambaian Kai. Kyungsoo yang duduk jauh dari Kai ikut berbalik saat Kai meneriakkan namanya.

Baekhyun mendekat lalu menyahuti satu persatu tangan yang terbuka mengajak tos ala lelaki. Satu dua tanya yang diajukan pun dia jawab.

Terlalu banyak yang berkumpul. Baekhyun maklum saja. Karena Bobby memang cukup dikenal banyak mahasiswa. Bukan hanya dari FISIP saja. Fakultas teknik yang paling jauh pun ada yang mengenal Bobby.

Dan Baekhyun belum sadar akan eksistensi satu pemuda dengan hoodie merah marun yang tengah menunduk memainkan ponselnya.

Belum. Hingga menit kelima belas dan cakap yang mulai merambat ke gosip kampus, barulah Baekhyun sadar.

Saat Chanyeol mendongak kala satu mahasiswa menanyakan suatu hal padanya, saat itu pula Baekhyun mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Katanya dosen Yoon mau cuti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Masih belum menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Bukan mengabaikan, tapi lebih mendahulukan menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kenapa?"

Sambil menaruh ponselnya ke meja, Chanyeol menjawab.

"Beliau mau ambil studi ke Belanda. Katanya sih mumpung ada sponsor,"

Yang lain mengangguk menerima informasi tersebut. Obrolan berlanjut ke mata kuliah yang diampu Dosen Yoon. Bahkan beberapa mulai mempertanyakan mengenai organisasi yang diawasi oleh dosen tersebut.

Chanyeol masih menyahuti obrolan tersebut. Duduk menyamping. Sama sekali belum menatap Baekhyun yang ada diseberangnya. Tidak persis di depannya sih.

Barulah saat dia menggerakkan badan untuk meraih es tehnya, mata Chanyeol bersibobrok dengan retina Baekhyun. Saling menatap dalam diam. Tak ada keinginan untuk buka obrolan atau sekadar menyapa.

Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alisnya sambil meminum es tehnya. Bertanya lewat isyarat saat Baekhyun tak juga bersuara maupun mengalihkan tatap.

Sialan. Gestur biasa begitu kenapa terlihat tampan saat Chanyeol yang lakukan?

Belum lagi rambut yang sengaja tersugar ke belakang dan memamerkan jidat dengan satu dua jerawat kecil.

Mampus. Baekhyun terpesona. Telak ingin mati saja dalam semunya.

Pipinya panas, _man_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Anjirr melting sendiri bayangin dikedipin Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Eh btw, seperti biasa, aku minta doa kalian. Kali ini doakan semoga kelas yg aku ambil itu sama kaya yg temenku ambil. Biar aku gak sendirian huhu. Aku takut kalo sekelas sama org asing semua. Maw nanges aja rasanyaaaaa.**_

 _ **Dah ya,**_

 _ **Phay-phay**_


	30. 29

Pernah dengar soal jatuh untuk kesekian kali? Entah itu jatuh akan kesialan atau jatuh pada kesenangan.

Baekhyun sedang merasakannya sekarang. Lagi, dia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Visualnya malam ini sungguh buat sesak.

Ingin dekap rasanya.

Dengan sipu yang masih ada di pipinya, Baekhyun menunduk. Menengguk habis cola yang ada di gelasnya. Ikut berbaur dalam obrolan yang semakin kacau.

Pada putaran jarum di angka duabelas, sekumpulan mahasiswa itu bukannya bubar justru semakin bersemangat.

Yang semula hanya obrolan, kini berubah jadi permainan. Kartu uno ada digenggaman. Mereka mulai heboh. Menu cemilan terus diisi ulang. Seakan tak peduli pada tagihan. Santai saja, ada pangeran yang siap membayar.

Beberapa botol alkohol bahkan sudah mulai ikut menjadi teman cemilan.

Baekhyun bukan mahasiswa polos yang tak tahu soal hal-hal seperti ini. Baekhyun mengerti soal kebiasaan pemuda saat berkumpul. Alkohol bukan hal yang baru baginya.

Tentu dia ikut meminumnya. Namun sekadar bentuk penghormatan. Bukan benar-benar ingin.

Diseberangnya, Chanyeol terlihat ingin menuang lagi alkoholnya. Belum sampai tahap yang buat pemuda tinggi itu mabuk. Tapi sudah pada tahap yang cukup buat Baekhyun mual.

Chanyeol sangat kuat minum ngomong-ngomong.

Jadi saat Chanyeol mulai mengangkat gelasnya, tangan Baekhyun maju. Menahan. Lalu menggeleng melarang.

Chanyeol menurunkan gelasnya. Menggesernya menjauh. Tak jadi minum.

Kadang Baekhyun tak sadar. Segala hal yang dilakukannya beri kesan yang bisa buat salah paham. Baekhyun pikir tindakannya hanya sebatas peduli. Chanyeol pikir tindakan Baekhyun sebuah pencegahan. Tapi orang sekitar pikir lain.

Mereka anggap itu sebuah perhatian.

Yang sebenarnya tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang _mantan_.

Segelas alkohol yang akhirnya menganggur itu total diabaikan. Chanyeol berpaling pada permainan yang tengah berlangsung. Belum ada keinginan untuk buka cakap dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak. Bukan tak peduli.

Hanya saja tidak mungkin kan menjelaskan hal pribadi di tengah lautan mahasiswa yang mulai meracau tak sadar diri?

Baekhyun sendiri bergerak mundur. Berdiri lalu menyingkir dari kerumunan. Ambil sedikit ruang yang longgar. Merebahkan diri lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Niat hati ingin menghibur diri. Game atau chat dengan yang lain tak masalah. Apapun. Yang penting tak merasa bosan.

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir pulang bukanlah opsi terbaik saat ini. Mustahil. Merasa tak enak bila harus hengkang lebih dulu padahal dia yang terakhir datang.

Tapi berselang dua jam kemudian, saat Baekhyun tengah membaca satu thread di twitter, satu sentilan menyapa dahi. Membuatnya berpaling dari layar ponsel yang sudah jadi fokus selama dua jam lalu.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat dilihatnya Chanyeol bersila disebelahnya. Diam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Ayo pulang."

Lengan ditarik, badan sedikit dipaksa untuk bangkit, hati sedikit banyak menjerit. Katanya sih rindu.

Oke, abaikan.

Baekhyun cuma bisa diam saat Chanyeol pamit pada Bobby. Lalu ikut mohon diri begitu Chanyeol mulai ijin pada yang lain.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kepulangan mereka malam itu. Cakap itu ada, namun tidak sampai pada perkara hati. Chanyeol masih menahan diri, Baekhyun masih coba hati-hati.

Biar, simpan saja untuk besok. _Toh_ sekarang Baekhyun hanya ingin lelap bersandar nyaman di dada Chanyeol.

Iya, Baekhyun menginap. Chanyeol tak ijinkan pulang. Katanya mau tebus rindu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gatau aku mabok**_


	31. 30

Paginya tak seperti di drama. Jauh juga dari cerita fiksi yang sering kalian baca.

Tak ada lengan yang mendekap pinggang. Tak ada wajah yang jadi sapa begitu mata terbuka. Tak ada juga deru napas yang menyapa tengkuk.

Jangan mimpi. Yang begitu tak akan ada.

Karena hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatan Baekhyun justru kaki.

Iya, kaki.

Apalagi sih yang diharapkan dari dua pemuda yang tidur satu ranjang? Mana ada adegan mesra. Yang ada gulat berebut luas ranjang.

Baekhyun menengok ke bawah. Melihat Chanyeol yang mendekap sebelah kakinya. Dalam hati sedikit banyak Baekhyun bersyukur semalam sebelum tidur sudah cuci kaki.

Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Chanyeol bukannya terlelap malah pingsan.

Kaki Baekhyun gerakkan. Coba-coba buat Chanyeol tersadar. Tapi gagal. Manusia satu itu lelap bagai batu.

Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa pakai cara terakhir untuk buat mata Chanyeol terbuka.

Geser ke belakang, angkat, tendang.

 _Dukk!_

Chanyeol jatuh dari ranjang. Ringisan terdengar. Tapi Baekhyun enggan peduli.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Cuci muka sambil bicara, "Aku mau pulang."

Lalu sambil meringis, menguap, dan mengumpat, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Sendiri ya? Total masih mengantuk,"

Baekhyun iyakan. Berjalan ambil barangnya dan bersiap berlalu. Chanyeol ikut berdiri mengiringi sampi gerbang kos. Bersandar malas, mata setengah tertutup, dan jari menggaruk hidung.

Lucu sih, tapi juga ingin menendang.

Dua langkah dari gerbang, Baekhyun berbalik. Menatap lekat pada pemuda yang bisa saja tiba-tiba terlelap.

"Chan,"

Hanya dengungan yang jadi balas. Tapi Baekhyun tak punya opsi lain. Biarlah mantannya ini masih bernyawa setengah. Yang penting tujuannya tersampaikan. Masalah didengar atau tidak, itu belakangan.

"Kemarin-kemarin aku bertemu Sehun,"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Yang semula bersandar lemas, jadi berdiri tegak. Tangannya menggapai tudung jaket untuk dibuka. Seakan bersiap untuk ucapan selanjutnya.

"Katanya, aku harus pastikan. Kembali atau berlalu. Menetap atau berpaling. Kamu atau Sehun,"

Chanyeol masih mematung. Fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Awalnya aku ragu. Masih tak tahu,"

Chanyeol akhirnya maju. Berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. Mengusap lembut sisian kepalanya. Gestur memberi nyaman.

"Tapi belakangan aku sadar,"

Tatapan Baekhyun tertuju tepat di mata. Retina bertemu retina. Dan ada satu ungkapan yang tersirat disana.

"Jadi apa?" Chanyeol bertanya. Masih dengan tangan yang membelai nyaman.

Senyum itu timbul di wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat. Ikut mengusap sisian kepala Chanyeol.

"Kamu tahu jawabannya. Aku bukan orang yang akan membuang waktu untuk hal percuma. Kamu disini dan waktu itu tak pernah jadi sia-sia,"

Langit yang membiru, angin yang menyapu debu, daun yang gugur itu jadi saksi. Terukir kebahagiaan di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Dan kaki yang coba ditanam kuat pada gravitasi jadi bukti. Chanyeol tengah menahan diri dari perayaan hati.

Inginnya sih melompat seperti balita yang diberi mainan baru. Tapi _hell_ Chanyeol masih pemuda tahu diri untuk tak buat heboh di pagi hari.

"Kalau begitu ayo bertemu Riri sabtu nanti,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hehehehehehe.**_

 _ **Guys, aku tuh abis sakit. Niatnya sih update tiap hari. Eh tapi tumbang.**_

 _ **Jadi, jangan ngumpat ya wkwk. Gabaik.**_

 _ **Mending kalian komen yg panjang tentang kesan kalian pas baca ff ini. Dari awal baca sampai sekarang. Kesan nunggu updatenya jg mungkin bisa di masukkin.**_

 _ **Tapi guys, jangan minta aku update lebih panjang. Karena aku belum bisa nulis yg panjangnya sampai ribuan kata.**_

 _ **Dah ya,**_

 _ **Phay-phay**_


	32. 31

Tiba-tiba saja pening terasa. Hantaman besar seakan menerpa. Sebuah gundam telak dihantam.

Baekhyun lupa.

Seakan amnesia.

Atau sebenarnya sadar keberadaannya namun menolak untuk iyakan.

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan satu nama itu?

Sore itu, hari Rabu, duduk termenung pada tepian ranjang. Baru selesai dari kelas terakhir. Baekhyun menatap langit diluar yang samar menguning. Belum mencapai senja. Bahkan masih sejam menuju matahari pulang ke peraduan.

Sepi itu mencekam. Hening itu mencekik.

Tangan Baekhyun saling menggenggam. Berkeringat. Sesekali dia usap pada celana bahannya.

 _Sialan_.

Baekhyun benci pada suasana sore yang sepi dan hening. Menariknya pada kekosongan. Terasa tak nyaman. Ingin lari pada kegiatan lain tapi terasa percuma.

Sorenya gelisah.

Benci sekali.

Kosong ini mau tak mau buat dia berpikir pada seribu kemungkinan buruk. Tentang studinya yang mungkin tak selesai tepat waktu, tentang hasil IP yang mungkin jauh dari keinginan, tentang judul skripsi yang masih belum ketemu.

Seribu keburukan itu hadir pada diamnya dia di sore yang kosong. Buat Baekhyun gelisah dan ingin bergerak. Namun badan terasa enggan. Dia justru diam dan hanya duduk menatap sekeliling secara liar.

Saat sore kosong itu hadir, Baekhyun akan mulai diam merenung. Mempertanyakan diri mengenai segala langkah yang diambil. _Tepatkah segala keputusannya?_

Lalu dia ingat. Dia telah beri bisikan jawab pada Chanyeol.

Lalu dia ingat nama yang disebut namun enggan dia ucap.

Lalu dia gelisah sendiri.

Haruskah pergi dan temui? Atau justru berbalik dan lari untuk menolak kesekian kali?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	33. 32

Chanyeol tahu. Juga tak berharap banyak.

Kilasan raut wajah Baekhyun masih dia ingat. Bagaimana otot di wajahnya berubah dalam satu detik serta bagaimana usap itu berhenti sejenak.

Chanyeol tahu, kembali ada ragu disana.

Tapi bolehkah harapnya tumbuh? Meski hanya sepucuk tunas jagung.

Karena inginnya Chanyeol tak banyak, kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan berdamai. Hanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hey guys...**_

 _ **Huhuhuu aku mau nanges aja. Gak nyangka Mazy udah masuk satu tahun. Gila lama banget nulis ini ff. Awalnya cuma main-main pas libur semester, eh ternyata rame. Sama sekali gak nyangka.**_

 _ **Terimakasih bgt buat apresiasi kalian.**_

 _ **Laffyu,**_

 _ **Phay-phay.**_


	34. 33

"Papa!"

Ya, benar. Papa. Kau tak salah dengar, kau tak salah baca.

Begitu pula Baekhyun. Yang saat ini tengah meyakinkan diri. Menenangkan diri. Bahwa hal yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang benar.

Dihadapannya, tepat dua langkah, Chanyeol tengah berjongkok. Merentangkan kedua tangan selebar mungkin untuk menyamput anak kecil berusia sekitar satu tahun yang tengah tertatih mengayunkan kakinya.

Anak itu tampak lucu dengan baju serta rok pinknya. Baekhyun bahkan lihat rok itu sesekali bergelombang naik-turun seiring langkahnya yang semangat.

Sedikit melirik, Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Tampak bahagia.

Lalu sekelebat memori muncul dalam ingatannya.

 _"_ _Baek,"_

Tentang seberapa putus asa keduanya waktu itu.

 _"_ _Maaf,"_

Tentang tangis yang saling bersahut namun tangan enggan bertaut.

 _"_ _Aku menghamilinya,"_

Tentang hantaman besar yang meruntuhkan dinding hubungan.

Kini Baekhyun melihatnya. Wujud asli dari entitas yang mereka sebut _darah daging_. Milik Chanyeol.

Anak Chanyeol.

Sulit untuk percaya. Tapi itu faktanya.

Seorang anak perempuan yang tampak sangat menggemaskan itu jadi alasan kandasnya suatu hubungan.

Berulang kali Baekhyun meyakinkan diri. Anak itu tak tahu apapun. Tak seharusnya disalahkan. Tak seharusnya dia anggap dosa.

Ingatkan diri sekali lagi. Dia telah memutuskan untuk berdamai. Menerima. Menyambut. Dan kembali.

Jadi sekali lagi Baekhyun teguhkan diri. Mantapkan langkah mendekat. Lalu ikut berjongkok disamping Chanyeol yang masih memeluk erat.

Balas menatap mata bulat berbinar yang sangat menggemaskan. Ulurkan tangan untuk sentuh lembut punggung sempit yang tampak rapuh belum terjamah dunia.

"Hay, Riri,"

Ya, damai itu ada.

 **TBC**

 _ **Nah loh nah loh.**_

 _ **Ahh gaseru, kemaren udah ada yang nebak.**_


	35. 34

Bayang ketakutan itu masih ada. Masih menghantui. Masih mendekapnya erat hingga detik ini.

Baekhyun bukan tipikal manusia naif yang akan memaafkanmu dalam sekejap mata. Entah kesalahan kecil maupun besar. Dia masih ingat.

Pendendam, ya memang. Baekhyun akui itu.

Meski senyum si kecil kini terpampang di depan matanya, tapi tetap. Sekelebat kesalahan dari si papa membayangi binar matanya. Pula sang mama yang ikut andil dalam terwujudnya satu sosok manusia.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membiarkan jari telunjuknya digenggam si kecil. Tapi dalam angannya justru membayangi hal lain. Bukan potret Riri yang dia tangkap. Justru sebuah memori. Yang seharusnya tak muncul pada saat ini.

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, satu momen menggoreskan memori yang membekas terlalu dalam. Menancap terlalu kuat. Melekat sangat erat.

Baekhyun masih ingat, tentang hubungan yang berjalan lancar. Tanpa ada sebuah rintangan maupun halangan yang berarti. Selalu hangat dan terkadang menyerempet panas pada beberapa waktu. Tapi selalu, mesra jadi kata utama dalam hubungan keduanya.

Hantaman itu hadir seminggu setelah Baekhyun kembali dari kunjungannya ke rumah orang tua Chanyeol. Menilik sedikit soal kondisi bunda pemudanya. Memberi salam pada ayahnya. Dan sedikit berangkulan dengan kakak perempuannya.

Lalu pada hari ketiga setelah kembali kunjungan tersebut, Chanyeol menghilang. Seharian penuh. Meninggalkan dua kelas dan satu rapat besar organisasi.

Sama sekali bukan tipikal Chanyeol.

Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun penasaran. Pula peduli dan khawatir mengenai alasan menghilangnya sang kekasih.

Teror berkali-kali Baekhyun terima. Mulai dari kawan sekelas Chanyeol yang kebetulan mengenalnya, hingga bawahan Chanyeol di organisasi. Mereka sama-sama bertanya mengenai absennya Chanyeol dari rutinitas.

Baekhyun yang tak mengetahui apapun hanya menjawab akan mencari Chanyeol dan menemukan secepatnya.

Jadi dia berkali-kali menelepon, mengirim pesan, mendatangi kosan. Berharap temukan jawaban. Tapi justru kosong yang didapatkan.

Chanyeol mengilang. Tiga hari tak kembali.

Semua berubah jadi misteri. Tanya dari sana-sini tak henti berdatangan. Baekhyun hampir berteriak kesetanan menyuruh mereka pergi, saat Chanyeol kembali pada hari ketiga.

Datang dengan muka kusut, badan kurus tak terurus, serta rambut mencuat tak tersentuh.

Kacau. Chanyeol berantakan.

Lalu Baekhyun menemukan diri membawa Chanyeol masuk ke kamar kos pemuda itu. Menuntunnya dengan hati-hati dan menahan diri untuk tak bertanya.

Belum waktunya untuk membahas alasan pemuda itu menghilang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengembalikan Chanyeol seperti dirinya yang sedia kala.

Satu persatu hal Baekhyun lakukan. Mulai dari membantu pemuda itu melepaskan sepatu, mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan handuk basah, hingga menyiapkan air untuk kemudian menyuruh si pemuda untuk mandi.

Makan pun tak luput Baekhyun siapkan. Meski hanya porsi hasil pesan antar. Yang terpenting perut Chanyeol terisi, karena Baekhyun sendiri ragu kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol makan.

Chanyeol menuruti berbagai hal yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk merawatnya. Dalam diam, dia menggerakkan badan. Melakukan ini itu yang Baekhyun perintahkan. Melangkah, mandi, makan, dan berbaring dengan Baekhyun di sisinya.

Lelapnya hadir bersamaan usapan Baekhyun pada punggungnya. Senandung jadi penghantar tidur. Bisik _tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja_ jadi penguat diri. Bahkan Chanyeol tak sadar air matanya menetes pada kali terakhir kesadarannya hadir.

Lalu mimpi itu datang menghantui. Membuat Chanyeol gelisah dalam lelapnya. Merengek tak tenang. Membuat Baekhyun yang mendekapnya terganggu.

Pukul tiga pagi. Terlalu dini untuk terbangun. Tapi Chanyeol tak mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja larut dalam mimpi buruknya. Jadi Baekhyun menggoyangkan badan pemuda itu dengan pelan. Menyuruhnya tersadar.

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mata pada usaha kesekian. Dengan napas yang memburu, air muka yang panik luar biasa, dan keringat dingin menghias dahinya.

Mata dia edarkan ke beberapa arah, gerakan yang menggambarkan ketakutan. Gelisah.

Baekhyun di sisinya masih diam. Hanya mengusap bahunya perlahan. Mungkin Chanyeol masih belum sadar akan kehadirannya. Jadi dia biarkan.

Barulah saat Chanyeol membisikkan namanya dengan pelan, Baekhyun menyahut. Membiarkan pemuda itu menariknya dalam dekapan yang diiringi bisik _maaf_ berulang kali.

Maaf untuk apa? Itu tanya yang terlintas pada benak Baekhyun.

Tak ada jawab yang didapat. Hanya dekapan yang melonggar dan Chanyeol yang merosot perlahan. Duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun, memeluk kaki kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan wajah pada paha Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun penasaran. Mengapa Chanyeol harus menangis sebegitunya? Mengapa dia harus bersimpuh seakan memiliki kesalahan besar padanya?

"Chanyeol, kenapa?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya dalam suaranya yang bergetar. Sedikit banyak dia juga ikut ketakutan melihat Chanyeol sebegini mengkhawatirkan.

Chanyeol menarik diri. Memberi jarak masih dalam simpuhnya.

"Baek,"

Entah, disini Baekhyun merasa sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya. Menahan napasnya, membuatnya tercekik.

"Maaf,"

Tanpa alasan yang tepat, Baekhyun mulai ikut menangis. Isak keduanya bersahutan. Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap setelahnya. Hanya isakan yang jadi penghias pada hening dini hari waktu itu.

Baru pada menit kelimabelas, Chanyeol mengucap. Sepenggal kalimat yang jadi penjelas segalanya. Tentang menghilangnya diri, kacaunya saat kembali.

"Aku menghamilinya,"

Pula jadi jawab atas kelanjutan hubungan keduanya.

Tiga dini hari waktu itu, Baekhyun tersadar. Semua tak lagi sama.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Hehehehehheeheheheheheheheheheheheh**_ ** _hehehheeheheheheheheheheheheheh_** _ **hehehheehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehheehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehheehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehheehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehheehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehheeheheheheheheheheheheheh**_

 _ **Ngilang lama bgt ya akunya? Maaf huhu, kena WB kemaren. Buntu banget mau nerusin. Terus kemarin dapat email.**_

 _ **Ada yang komen ff ini. Trus aku kaya "loh masih ada yang baca?" trus jadi aku ngetik ini hehehe.**_

 _ **Btw aku lagi magang, doakan lancar yaa.**_

 _ **Btw (lagi) siapa tau ada yang mau mutualan di twitter. Cari aja .baerryriana . Nanti dm aja, bilang pembaca Mazy.**_

 _ **Udah ya, phay-phay.**_


	36. 35

Ruang tamu itu berubah jadi hening. Tapi bukan hening yang menegangkan. Sedikit canggung, tapi tetap nyaman.

Hanya ada lima orang di ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun duduk bersisian dengan Chanyeol. Ada Riri di pangkuan pemuda tersebut. Berucap papa berulangkali yang membuat dua orang lainnya tersenyum gemas.

Mama kandung Riri ada disana, tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Sesekali dia juga menyahuti ucapan Riri yang masih berantakan.

Baekhyun bisa melihat gambaran rumah tangga yang bahagia dari interaksi ketiganya. Tipikal keluarga idaman. Papa tampan, mama yang cantik dan elegan, dengan anak yang lucu menggemaskan.

Ahh, andai semudah itu untuk wujudkan.

Senyumnya ikut berkembang saat Riri condongkan badan ke arahnya. Memberi gestur meminta perhatian. Menunjukkan sebuah _squishy_ berbentuk burger sebesar genggaman orang dewasa.

Baekhyun memberi apa yang dimintanya. Sebuah perhatian.

Tangannya teracung mengusap kepala Riri. Senyumnya mengembang seiring pekik gembira dari gadis kecil tersebut.

Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh soal ingin berdamai. Bukan melupakan, melainkan menerima. Apa yang ada di masa lalu, biarlah tinggal di sana. Biarkan kini dia menikmati apa yang ada pada masa sekarang.

Seperti dulu, saat dia putuskan.

Tiga pagi saat dua tangis saling bersahutan, genggam tangan yang enggan bersambut, dan mimpi indah yang berujung berkabut.

Baekhyun kala itu adalah sesosok kekasih yang tak bisa berpikir jernih. Hanya bisa bangkit dan menarik diri. Menjauh dan mencengkeram helaian rambutnya. Menahan pening yang tiba-tiba menghantam.

Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Menatap langit-langit dalam rasa frustasi, Baekhyun berteriak tanpa suara. Benar-benar meronta.

Kalut. Bingung entah apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sedang Chanyeol pada sisi lain, masih dalam simpuhnya. Menangis terisak lirih yang bila didengar benar-benar menyayat hati.

Keduanya buntu. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tak ada yang bisa berpikir jernih.

Jadi Baekhyun putuskan, pamit dan pergi. Berkata _aku akan kembali_ lalu pintu tertutup meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam kalut.

Bagaimana bila Baekhyun tak kembali? Bagaimana bila Baekhyun memutuskan untuk lari? Bagaimana bila dia harus melewati ini sendiri?

Dan masih banyak bagaimana lain yang menggerogoti.

Tapi Chanyeol tak biarkan diri tenggelam dalam masalah yang tak berujung. Meski hati masih berkabut, diri memaksa bangkit untuk tuntaskan kewajiban lain.

Pukul 8 dia berjalan melintasi koridor. Hadir pada kuliah pagi, menjawab sapa satu dua yang menanyakan _kemana dia pergi_.Senyumnya selalu terpancar, walau mata itu tak ada binar.

Pun hingga 10 malam, Chanyeol masih beraktifitas seperti biasa. Seakan tak ada yang salah dalam hidupnya. Seakan tak ada yang kurang.

Padahal bila menilik lebih dalam, ganjil itu akan sangat terlihat.

Satu sosok yang biasa menggelayuti itu menghilang. Sosok yang biasa mengisi _roomchat_ -nya itu bungkam. Kosong. Hening. Hilang.

Baekhyun seharian tak ada kabar. Sedang Chanyeol tak punya sedikit pun keberanian untuk datang memastikan.

Ini kesalahannya, dan tidak seharusnya dia mengemis.

Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol paksakan diri terlelap di tengah kalut yang tak kunjung surut.

Mimpi buruknya tak datang. Kosong, hanya hitam. Tapi itu justru lebih menakutkan. Tenggelam dalam sebuah gulita yang dia sendiri tak tahu hal apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Benar-benar mengganggu. Hitam itu memaksa Chanyeol bangun pada pukul 4 dan mandi pada setengah putaran jam selanjutnya.

Terlalu pagi. Biarlah _toh_ hanya sesekali.

Selepas mandi, Chanyeol membawa diri untuk coba lari beberapa putaran pada gedung olahraga kampus. Larut dalam pelampiasan amarah hingga pukul 8. Lalu pulang untuk kembali hadir dalam kelas pukul 10 nanti.

Dalam bayang yang Chanyeol pikirkan, harinya akan kembali seperti kemarin. Kemarinnya akan terulang. Sendiri, hening, kalut, takut.

Tapi ternyata tidak begitu.

Sosok yang biasa menggelayut, melintas pada koridor. Berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Berpapasan pada akhirnya.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. Itu kali pertama Chanyeol takut dengan arti senyum yang diberikan.

Berhadapan. Saling tatap. Ada tanya dalam mata Chanyeol. Ada pancar ragu dari mata Baekhyun.

Hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun sangat jauh dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Kekasihnya itu hanya mengusap kepala dan berkata, "Luangkan waktu pada jam makan siang nanti. Aku rasa kita perlu bicara,"

Kemudian berlalu masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Itu kali pertama Chanyeol takut dengan senyum Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 _ **Kemarin ada satu komentar panjang yang isinya sangat teramat gak aku prediksikan akan hadir di ff-ku ini.**_

 _ **Dear kamu yang membayangkan orang terkasihmu menghamili wanita lain, jangan biarkan dirimu larut dalam kalut yang sebenarnya hanya hadir karena takut. Khayalmu itu tidak nyata. Begitu pula ceritaku. Jangan terlalu kamu bawa ke duniamu. Jangan biarkan kisah ini mengganggu hidupmu. Cukup nikmati dan berlalu. Sudah.**_

 _ **Udah ah, ga mau terlalu serius.**_

 _ **Magangku baik-baik saja kok. Selama ini lancar tanpa hambatan. Enjoy juga.**_

 _ **Btw, sempat terlintas ingin bikin grup wa wkwk. Tapi aku mah siapa sok-sokan wkwk.**_

 _ **Oh ya, aku mau minta kalian kasih kesan soal Mazy dari part awal sampai part ini. Momen mana yang paling membekas yg bikin kalian ingat "oh ini ff yg judulnya Mazy"**_

 _ **Ayo komen sampai 20 lebih, nanti aku up lanjutannya ehehehe.**_

 _ **Phay-phay**_


	37. 36

Putaran jarum jam terasa melambat bagi Chanyeol. Ceramah dosen tiba-tiba terasa memuakkan di telinga. Pula materi yang secara mendadak menjadi berat.

Chanyeol sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

Berkali-kali melirik, berkali-kali memastikan menit yang berlalu. Gugup, takut, kalut itu muncul lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Chanyeol muak. Ingin keluar dan lari. Kemanapun. Yang terpenting dia bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Atau mungkin pada beberapa hal dia mengharap hadirnya Baekhyun. Mungkin untuk dapatkan penjelasan dan bila perlu jalan keluar.

Sungguh, satu hal ini sangat mengganggu. Satu kesalahan ini buat kacau. Hidupnya tak lagi setenang air dermaga. Tiba-tiba menjadi keruh dan tak tenang bagai gelombang menghantam karang.

Hembus kasar napas itu muncul begitu dosen menutup pertemuan kali itu. Chanyeol diam termenung. Haruskah bangkit dan temui. Atau bangkit untuk hindari?

Bukan bualan semata bila dia menginginkan pertemuan. Tapi pada sisi lain dia takut hadapi kenyataan.

Ayolah, dia baru saja jujur sehabis menghamili anak orang. Mana mungkin perlakuan yang diberikan pacar akan sama seperti biasa?

Jangan mengkhayal!

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol ditemukan telah berjalan melintasi koridor pada siang yang terik. Langkah ragu seperti dihitung.

Ingin kemana, untuk apa?

Mungkin saat kau baca ini akan alami sedikit kebingungan. Tapi sumpah bukan kau saja, Chanyeol juga. Ayo beritahu, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan!

Lalu mendadak langkahnya terhenti begitu sadar tujuannya tak pasti. Faktanya keberadaan Baekhyun saja Chanyeol tak tahu.

Untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol merasa asing pada Baekhyun dan segala teka-tekinya. Mana yang dikenal, mana yang belum diketahui.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan rapi di celana. Baterainya sekarat. Chanyeol lupa kapan kali terakhir benda itu makan.

Kontak Baekhyun terpampang di layar. Hanya butuh satu sentuhan dan sambungan akan terhubung. Seakan ada hal yang menahan, Chanyeol ragu untuk lakukan hal tersebut.

Ya. Rasa bersalah itu mendominasi. Membekukan segala gerak yang tadinya ingin dia buat.

Alih-alih buat panggilan, Chanyeol justru menyimpannya lagi dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Melintas koridor lain dan berhenti pada lobby utama.

Tengok kanan-tengok kiri, semua sama. Sibuknya kampus dan segala anteknya. Coba cari mungkin ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk bunuh waktu selagi menunggu.

Nihil. Tak ada.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan setengah dua belas. Masih setengah putaran untuk benar-benar menginjakkan tengah hari.

Lobby pun terlihat sepi. Kampus memang selalu begitu. Ramai hanya pada jam menjelang kelas dan selepas kelas. Tak ada mahasiswa yang sudi menghabiskan waktu luangnya di kampus.

Mereka cenderung akan kembali ke kos begitu kelas usai. Atau bila ingin bersantai, mereka lebih memilih kedai kopi daripada koridor kampus.

Mungkin masih ada beberapa yang terduduk diam di koridor. Biasanya mereka adalah mahasiswa yang memiliki keterpaksaan untuk tetap tinggal. Entah organisasi, UKM, atau malah dosen yang tak kunjung terkejar demi sebuah bimbingan.

Chanyeol bukan satu diantara mereka. Dia hanya sedang mencoba peruntungan. Menanti Baekhyun yang siapa tahu pulang lewat lobby utama.

Jam sudah melewati angka dua belas lebih seperempat, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung muncul.

Hembuskan napas, Chanyeol menyandarkan diri dan coba menutup mata.

Gelap kini menjadi mimpi buruk. Tiap mata tertutup, kalut itu menyelimuti. Ini adalah alasan mengenai absennya lelap yang berkualitas pada hari-hari Chanyeol belakangan.

Dering itu hadir saat Chanyeol tengah memijit pangkal hidung yang terasa memberat. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan terserang flu ringan.

Nama Baekhyun terpampang. Menunjukkan sebuah panggilan yang memburu ingin dapat sahutan.

Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga suara.

 _"_ _Kau dimana?"_

Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari seberang. Suara yang dia rindukan pada beberapa hari terakhir.

"Lobby utama,"

 _"_ _Mari bicara di kosmu,"_

Lalu panggilan itu terputus tanpa tunggu jawaban lebih lanjut. Nadanya kurang bersahabat dan Chanyeol hanya bisa iyakan apapun nanti keputusan yang dihasilkan.

Baekhyunnya sampai di kos tepat saat Chanyeol tengah memindahkan pakaian kotor ke keranjang. Sebuah usaha untuk beri kesan bahwa tidak semua hal menjadi berantakan.

Tampak satu tangan menenteng plastik dengan logo restoran cepat saji yang terkenal. Memindahkannya dengan cepat ke piring lalu menghidangkan secara sederhana di meja lipat.

Chanyeol hanya menurut saat Baekhyun kedikkan dagu untuk dia duduk. Dalam diam keduanya makan. Suapan kesatu, kedua, kesekian, lalu tandas.

Masih hening hingga Chanyeol selesai membersihkan piring.

Baekhyun terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Menyusun kata demi kata hingga terwujud kalimat yang mungkin jadi opsi terbaiknya.

Sedang Chanyeol sendiri duduk kaku di ujung ranjang. Bermain kuku selayaknya anak kecil yang dimarahi ibu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," lontaran itu terucap dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kukunya.

"Ya," hanya sahut tak pasti yang diberikan.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia yang salah. Masa iya dia yang menuntut.

Hembusan napas kasar terdengar. Entah itu marah atau muak.

"Ayo putus,"

Dan kata itu pun akhirnya terlontar. Tak ada jalan lain, pun tak ada jalan memutar untuk kembali ke hari lalu.

Reaksi yang Chanyeol berikan hanya anggukan. Lalu perlahan menatap Baekhyun masih dengan tangan yang memainkan kuku. Ditilik lebih jauh, Baekhyun bisa lihat bibir itu bergetar.

Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini menghamili orang dengan wajah kekanakannya?

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Maju mendekat untuk genggam tangan yang tak henti saling mengadu kuku. Bila dibiarkan, ujungnya akan berdarah.

"Aku punya beberapa opsi untuk menyelesaikan ini,"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. Lisan sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerjasama untuk ucapkan barangkali satu kalimat saja. Seakan tenggorokannya ada yang mengganjal.

"Menghilangkan _nya_ tak termasuk dalam opsi,"

Baekhyun tak menginginkan untuk menggugurkan anak itu. Dia tak ingin salah satu dari mereka jadi pembunuh. Bagaimana pun opsi ini hanya akan menyakiti.

"Bertanggungjawablah. Bilang ayahmu atas dosa yang kau buat. Akui, jangan lari,"

Pandangan itu jadi mengawang, kosong. Sebuah gurat bahwa Chanyeol ragu atas usul yang diberikan. Masih terlalu takut dengan beban yang akan hadir seiring dia menyetujui.

"Aku akan berada disampingmu. Jangan takut,"

Dan tangis itu pecah. Chanyeol hanya tak sangka. Baekhyun bisa semalaikat ini. Dia sudah menyakiti tapi _mantan_ kekasihnya ini masih setia disisi.

Tanggungjawabnya besar. Sebuah masa depan dari seorang wanita baru saja dia hancurkan. Pun nasib mengenai nyawa kecil yang bahkan belum sebesar genggaman.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin memikulnya sendiri. Lalu Baekhyun hadir sebagai pihak penopang. Merelakan status kekasih dan merubahnya menjadi teman demi menjaga Chanyeol agar tetap tegap.

Sebuah pengorbanan besar. Keduanya yakin bahwa balasan setimpal akan hadir satu hari nanti.

Jadi pada hari kesekian, Chanyeol memantapkan diri untuk menyambangi rumah kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang. Menjaga jarak.

Pun saat Chanyeol menghadap. Berbicara cukup serius dengan anggota keluarga, Baekhyun tetap ciptakan jarak. Menepi dan mengasingkan diri pada halaman belakang bersama anjing peliharaan keluarga Park.

Dia hanya mencoba percaya bahwa Chanyeol pasti bisa mengendalikan situasi. Semoga.

Karena sampai lima jam setelahnya, runding itu masih belum selesai. Sedikit banyak pasti khawatir. Hanya saja tiba-tiba terlintas ketakutan bila Chanyeol harus dapat satu dua pukulan atas dosanya?

Bagaimana pun keluarga Park tetap memegang teguh kedisiplinan meski kadang memiliki pandangan liberal. Seks bukan hal yang dilarang dalam keluarga ini. Tapi seks aman tetap jadi pilihan teratas.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan menyeramkan tiba-tiba menghantui. Kusut, kalut, berbelit. Baekhyun dapatkan diri tiba-tiba kaku berdiri. Meremang seakan keputusan final yang didapat mungkin tak sesuai harapan.

Bahkan remang itu masih ada saat Chanyeol mendekat untuk kabari hasilnya.

Saling berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang terus menunduk. Entahlah, rasanya Chanyeol kehilangan rasa percaya diri sejak masalah ini datang.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan harap. Chanyeol tak bisa baca harap mana yang jadi utama. Kabar baik atau buruk. Ahh mungkin semua jawab berujung buruk karena sebenarnya merugikan Baekhyun.

Memantapkan diri, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di mata.

Retina itu masih sama seperti kali pertama keduanya bertatap. Binarnya masih ada, meski saat ini tak seterang biasa. Chanyeol memuji untuk segala kesempurnaan dalam ketulusan pandangnya.

"Aku disuruh menikahinya,"

Final.

 **TBC**

 ** _Ini aku gatau ya nulis apa. Part ini aku revisi 3x. Pas aku putusin publish pun masih belum puas. Tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan._**

 ** _Hayoooo, siapa yang kangen aaakkkuuuwww?_**

 ** _Heheh, aku butuh beberapa masukan nih. Mungkin ada ide yang pengen kalian masukin ke ff ini. Atau mungkin ide buat one shoot atau apapun. Aku butuh beberapa ide dari kalian biar cerita ini gak membosankan._**

 ** _Ahhh, iyaa! Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan. Aku sayang kalian!_**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	38. 37

Nyatanya pernikahan itu sama sekali tak pernah terjadi. Semua itu hanya khayal dari pihak Chanyeol semata. Hanya sebuah ungkapan untuk memenuhi yang mereka bilang tanggungjawab.

Kunjungannya diterima. Tapi pesan yang dibawa tertolak begitu saja. Wanita itu, yang mengandung anak Chanyeol, memilih menggeleng dan dengan tegas berkata tidak.

Malu mungkin jadi muka pertama keluarga Park. Emosi sedikit terlihat pada gurat ayah Chanyeol. Sudah kepalang membuang harga diri demi mengakui dosa anaknya, eh keinginannya untuk berlaku baik, dilepehkan begitu saja.

Orang tua pihak wanita hanya menyanggupi begitu saja saat anaknya menggeleng dengan tegas. Sudah pasti mereka tahu mengenai si jabang bayi.

Sebuah hal yang mengherankan karena mereka tak murka dan menuntut ini itu dari pihak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa lega. Ayolah, jangan munafik. Satu dari bayang ketakutan soal masa depan yang akan terkunci bersama sang wanita, musnah begitu saja. Bagaimana dia tak lega.

Sekarang yang Chanyeol harus lakukan adalah temui sang wanita. Sapa sebisanya demi sebuah kesopanan.

Jadi Chanyeol memisahkan diri dari kedua orang tuanya. Membiarkan mobil itu berlalu sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri tujuannya.

"Boleh minta waktu sebentar?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah yang Chanyeol ambil untuk menepi ke halaman rumah yang lebih lengang.

Tepi kolam ikan dengan bangku pada sisinya jadi pilihan. Duduk berdua dengan jarak yang terbangun, Chanyeol memulai obrolan.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Atas semua hal yang telah kulakukan. Maaf aku membuatmu begini,"

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk. Bergumam _iya_ dengan pelan. Gesturenya seakan sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

Chanyeol maklum kalau dia lelah. Itu sudah pasti. Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang tak terlalu _kena_ imbas saja sudah sebegini pusing. Apalagi wanita ini yang akibatnya bisa dilihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Boleh bertanya? Apa yang jadi alasanmu menolakku?"

Terdengar arogan. Pertanyaannya seakan menyombongkan diri dan memandang remeh wanita yang menolak dinikahinya.

Tapi toh wanita itu hanya menaikkan satu alis, balis menatap dengan dengus lirih. Lelaki seperti Chanyeol sudah tentu bisa menyombongkan diri semaunya. Tampan, kaya, jadi alasan utama harga diri yang selalu dijunjung tinggi.

Wanita itu hanya menerawang kolam. Melihat riak air yang tenang tak tenang. Seakan memberi gambaran bahwa hidup pun bisa sepertinya.

Jawabannya mengalir begitu saja. Mulai dari alasan memberi tahu Chanyeol hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia memiliki satu keturunan tanpa ada keinginan satu pun untuk terikat.

Wanita itu datang pada Chanyeol dengan maksud memberi tahu, bukan meminta pertanggungjawaban. Hanya saja Chanyeol dengan pemikiran semrawutnya yang buat keadaan diri sendiri menjadi kacau.

Pun wanita itu tak sedikitpun punya pemikiran bahwa Chanyeol akan datang dengan kedua orang tuanya. Pikirnya, Chanyeol pada kali kedua akan datang dengan teriakan mengenai lenyapkan atau hilangkan.

Semua ini terlalu di luar dugaan.

Senyumnya terbersit begitu sadar bahwa Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan sebagai lelaki mata keranjang. Tindak tanduknya membuktikan bahwa dia bisa bertanggungjawab, harga diri yang dipegang teguh masih coba diselamatkan.

Ucapan itu terus mengalir hingga pada perincian rencana. Tentang bagaimana nanti nasib anaknya.

Wanita itu punya rencana. Mengikat diri dengan pemuda yang juga mencintainya. Seorang pemuda yang mau berlapang dada menerima kekurangan dan menyanjung kelebihan.

Seorang pemuda yang nantinya akan menjadi ayah sah secara hukum dari anaknya.

Gambaran sosok sempurna pendamping.

Chanyeol hampir terisak iri begitu memandang secercah binar harap dari pancar mata wanita disampingnya. Sebuah bahagia akan menjemput wanita ini. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dia yang harus menelan pahit kandasnya hubungan.

Begitu cakap itu berakhir dan hanya sisakan diam yang canggung, Chanyeol terbatuk dengan sengaja. Coba tarik perhatian untuk kemudian ucapkan selamat dan beberapa junjungan soal harapan kedepan.

Semuanya berakhir disitu. Penolakan yang didapat tak sepenuhnya menyiksa. Ini pilihan yang tepat bagi keduanya.

Chanyeol tak mau jadi egois dengan paksa si wanita untuk pergi ke pelukannya sedang diseberang sana ada pemuda yang bahkan mau dengan sukarela mendampingi wanita dengan sepenuh hati dan cinta.

Tanggungjawabnya masih terus berjalan. Tak mau seenak diri dengan tak tahu malu melepas diri, Chanyeol masih memenuhi kebutuhan sang jabang bayi.

Sekali, dua kali dia belikan keperluan bulanan. Kadang hanya susu ibu hamil, kadang berbentuk bahan pangan. Tak terlalu sering karena dia pun tak mau menyinggung harga diri dari suami sah sang wanita.

Bantuannya masih diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Atas dasar tanggungjawab dan memang tak ingin memutus hubungan antara dia dan anaknya, Chanyeol masih terus memenuhi tagihan yang memang sengaja dibebankan padanya.

Pembagian secara adil antara ayah kandung dan suami sah. Keduanya saling rangkul untuk kenyamanan sang wanita.

Dan hubungan baik itu terus berjalan hingga hari ini. Dimana dia duduk dengan didampingi Baekhyun disisi.

Sosok ini yang tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan wanita maupun anaknya. Ini kali pertama. Chanyeol bisa lihat gemetarnya. Ketakutannya akan kelam masa lalu.

Tapi sekali lagi dia yakinkan Baekhyun.

 _Bila ingin melangkah kedepan, berdamailah dulu dengan masa lalu._

 **TBC**

 ** _Kok komennya sepi? Aku sedih nih huhuhuhu. Kalian melupakanku yaaa._**

 ** _Padahal aku kangen sama kaliyan huhuhuhuh._**

 ** _Ngambek ah._**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


End file.
